CONSECUENCIAS
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: CON UNA CARTA QUE RECIBE HARRY DE GRINGOTT CAMBIA SU VIDA Y LA DE SU PADRINO
1. Chapter 1

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA PAREJA Y LA HISTORIA ESPERO SUS COMENATRIOS

CONSECUENCIAS

Harry Potter/Shaoran Li o Xiao Lang

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO 1**

Las calles llenas de gente de vida tan diferente a Londres tan sombría y lluviosa Hong Kong bulliciosa tan moderna y antigua a la vez una ciudad cosmopolita sus mercados llenos de vida exótica con costumbres de vida ropa comida idiomas después de pasar doce años en prisión la vida le sonríe eso piensa Sirius Black el hombre que ahora disfruta de su libertad de su pareja el su gruñón Severus Snape hoy es cumpleaños de su amor lo trajo al antiguo mercado que tiene la mayor variedad de ingredientes tanto muggles como mágicos sabía que este es el mejor regalo que le pudo dar.

Hoy parece tan lejano su estancia en Azkaban pensar que solo fue hace tres años que esa visita a gringotts cambio su vida y la de su querido ahijado han pasado varias cosas.

 **Tres a** **ñ** **os antes**

 **TOMOEDA**

Touya observa las estrellas con los ojos entrecerrados unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura-Que pasa Koi-Si Sakura no se decide pronto será demasiado tarde-Demasiado tarde para qué-pregunto una vocecita chillona proveniente de un pequeño muñeco.

-Si Sakura no habla con el mocoso no lo volveremos a ver-De que hablas Li ama a Sakurita-.

-Ella no está segura y Li lo sabe ha tratado de hablar con ella no queda tiempo-El la esperaría-En otras circunstancias si pero no ahora-.

Cerberos sabía que era cierto la última vez que vieron a Li vio a su dueña con otro chico el chino no dijo nada solo se fue desde entonces ha tratado de versé con ella pero se ha negado solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera después ella puede tener buen corazón pero el ser despistada y dejar que las cosas se resuelvan solas le puede atraer muchos problemas ya que el amor es como una planta hay que cuidarse sino se va muriendo.

Harry estaba a unos meses de iniciar su sexto año pero ahora se preparaba para asistir a una reunió en gringotts se llevó todas sus cosas no sabía por qué pero su instinto le decía que así lo hiciera tomo su translador todo se movió unos brazos le impidieron caer.

-Sirius que haces aquí-Me llamaron cachorro-el asintió se sentaron ya que llegaron directo a la oficina de grimlopk el duende saco varios pergaminos.

-Los mande a llamar ya que usted es el único tutor de su ahijado como le aclare a Dumbledore hace unos días que quiso hacer un contrato matrimonial con la señorita Weasley-dijo.

-¡COMO!-dijeron los dos-Le aclare que como no hubo juicio ante nosotros no es culpable por lo tanto sus derechos están intactos-.

-Yo no quiero casarme no con ella es como una hermana-A él no le importa solo quiere controlarte como sabes cachorro-Ya veo-dijo decepcionado.

Hacia un tiempo que sospechaba que no era tan bueno como decía al negarle a abandonar a los dursley al obligarlo a competir en el torneo de los tres magos cuando los dos merodeadores le dijeron que él podía negarse y por suerte el año pasado gracias al espejo que su padrino le dio no hizo caso de las imágenes que voldemort le mando.

El duende le entrego unos pergaminos que los dos leyeron la sorpresa podía verse en sus rostros voltearon a ver al duende para confirmar cosa que hizo esta noticia nunca la esperaron.

Llevaba encerrado en Grimmaul Place todo el año por suerte su ahijado se comunicó con él por medio de su espejo y no fue al ministerio no paso a mayores Dumbledore no dejo que Harry pasara el verano con el ya sospechaban los dos que algo así haría el vegete esos días estuvo solo que fue una suerte porque una gran lechuza del banco entro por la ventana de la cocina se sorprendió que el llamado fuera urgente y el garantizaban su seguridad sin que el ministerio supiera que estuvo ahí se vistió como la ocasión lo amerita tomo el translador llego al lugar segundos después apareció su pequeño prongs-Sirius que hace aquí-le pregunto-Me dijeron que viniera Cachorro.

-Tomen asiento-dijo el goblin- Señor Black, Señor Potter como sabrán nosotros los llamamos cuando hay asuntos importantes que resolver-los dos asintieron-Ustedes saben que sus cuentas no pueden ser tocadas por nadie más que los legítimos herederos por eso es parte de mi llamado como sabrán nosotros no tenemos en buena estima al director del colegio-Lo se mi madre dijo que era demasiado manipulador-dijo el animago el goblin gruño como respuesta.

Grimlopk le entrego el pergamino al empezar a leer el animago se sorprendió ya que era una invitación formal a visitar China más específico Hong Kong al Clan Li una de las familias chinas más poderosas del mundo mágico y muggle donde garantizaban su seguridad y la de su ahijado.

-Pero por que nos invitan y prometen que no le pasara nada a Sirius-pregunto Harry.

El goblin les entrego otro pergamino pero este se veía más antiguo con el emblema de los Potter y otro que no reconoció al leerlo su quijada fue a dar al suelo.

-Pero esto es una broma-dijo Harry.

-No señor Potter esta hecho por su bis abuelo Harold Ian Potter es un acuerdo firmado entre las dos familias el señor Harold vivió unos años en ese país hizo buena amistad con ellos y este acuerdo es una forma de que se estrecharan los lazos, la carta de la cabeza del clan Li llego hace unos días en la cual hace valida la aceptación del acuerdo entre las dos familias siendo su único hijo varón el que acepta el vínculo con usted joven Potter-.

Tarde un poco en procesar la información mi mente es rápida pero tantos años en ese horrible lugar me hicieron un poco lento poco a poco he recuperado mi gran carisma y perspicacia volteo a ver a Harry no ha dicho ninguna palabra estoy un poco preocupado ya que él tiene el temperamento de la pelirroja y sí que da miedo cuando se enoja así que tiento mi suerte un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP** **Í** **TULO 2**

-Harry estas bien-el chico volteo a verlo-Si Siri solo pensaba-Sobre que-Bueno-dudo un poco-Si mi familia pensó que sería bueno unirnos a esa familia no le veo ningún inconveniente aceptar además prefiero un compromiso con alguien que mi bisabuelo considero dignos y no hacer lo que el director hace tratar de manejar mi vida para el bien mayor-dijo con molestia.

Nunca deja de sorprenderle cuando pensé que haría un berrinche o destrozaría el lugar habla con lógica como Lily pero ese brillo en los ojos como cuando James sabía que haría una gran travesura es un digno hijo de merodeador. Puedo entenderlo es una forma de demostrarle a la vieja cabra que no puede manejar su vida.

-Solo hay que ir por tus cosas y salimos a Hong Kong prongs-Traigo mis cosas Sirius algo me decía que las trajera conmigo-Ese es mi cachorro ese instinto es muy común cuando tu madre nos sorprendía si vieras todo lo que cargaba en su bolsa sin fondo-haciendo unos ademanes exagerados decía alegre el animago con una sonrisa lo vio el ojiverde al imaginarse que podría traer su mamá.

-Kreacher-el elfo apareció-Que se le ofrece amo-Cierra la mansión no dejes entrar a nadie y si preguntan dices que estoy muy enojado porque no me dejan salir a ver y no poder estar con mi ahijado para que viva conmigo-Si amo lo que ordene-desapareciendo al instante feliz pues los indebidos no profanarían la casa de su ama.

Tomando el translador llegaron el lugar predestinado.

Los entrenamientos de Li Xiao Lang los había intensificado en los últimos meses después de sellar la última carta todo parecía que iba bien entre Sakura y él había viajado un par de veces a Hong Kong en su penúltimo viaje tardaría un poco más en regresar de repente Sakura dejo de llamarlo al regresar a Japón dos meses después la encontró con otro chico los vio abrazados desdé lejos Touya se acercó recuerda sus palabras que lastimaron su corazón.

-No está segura de amarte-el solo asintió sabía que el moreno no se lo decía por molestarlo sabia cuán importante es su hermana para él decidió volver y darle el espacio que necesita pero los meses pasaron y Sakura se negó a contestarle el teléfono las cartas en el interior sabía que el abismo que se formó entre ellos sería muy difícil de cerrar aunque le dijera que lo ama la inseguridad que mostró demuestra que su amor no es tan fuerte como él creía.

Había otra cosa en la mente del chico su madre le había dicho que a veces los amores juveniles así son muy pocos pueden pasar la prueba del tiempo y la distancia algunos son solo enamoramientos también su madre le mostró unos pergaminos antiguos.

Flash Back

-Hijo ven-el chico la siguió en el despacho de su madre tomaron asiento extrajo unos documentos de su cajón.

-Lee esto-extendiéndole los documentos al tomar los vio que eran unos pergaminos antiguos tenían una magia muy especial se sentía como la de Eriol la leyó con interés la caligrafía era muy bonita aunque estaba en inglés no era una lengua desconocida ya que el sabia varios idiomas desdé pequeño.

-Madre-la vio con confusión en el rostro ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa-No me mal entiendas hijo no te estoy obligando solo te muestro tus alternativas sé que sientes amarla pero como futura cabeza del Clan Li tienes responsabilidades también un plazo y lo sabes no quiero que ellos decidan por ti-el entendió.

Fin flash back

Desde que el nació se supo que sería la cabeza del Clan él supo muy bien que los ancianos quisieron comprometerlo con las personas que les darían más poder a ellos pero su madre no por nada era la matriarca y una de las practicantes de magia más poderosa y se impuso con la ayuda de su prima Meiling fungiendo como su prometida no hubo problemas después conoció a Sakura y el compromiso se rompió pero no había problema pues es la nueva card captor pero ahora su futuro es incierto debido a la indecisión de ella pero él sabe que tiene que tomar una decisión acaba de cumplir diecisiete como su madre le dijo es una alternativa llevaba un mes pensándolo siguió llamando a la castaña pero la respuesta es la misma al tomar la decisión no había vuelta atrás como se lo hizo saber su madre es un compromiso mágico y él tampoco le haría eso al joven pues sabía que es un chico eso no le molesta ya que él es bisexual.

Entró al despacho de su madre donde se encuentran reunidas sus bulliciosas hermanas.

-Madre-Xiao Lang-He tomado una decisión-todos esperan expectantes pues saben sus hermanas lo difícil que lo tiene su pequeño hermanito al ser la futura cabeza esta decisión definirá su vida a pesar de ser ellas muy alegres las cuatrillizas aman muchos su hermanito y les duele verlo tan decaído sabía que su futuro con la card captor era incierto no podían intervenir cada uno tiene que experimentar para poder decidir la decisión que el tomara lo apoyarían fuera la correcta o incorrecta.

Hacia dos días que llegaron a Hong Kong el clima caluroso los revitalizo mucho. Al visitar el congreso mágico de China se él hizo a Sirius un juicio donde se demostró su inocencia como ellos ya sabían pues sus videntes son muy superiores que en otros continentes la Señora Li cabeza del clan los esperaba al salir del juicio saludo con una reverencia.

Ella los había observado en el juicio Sirius Black un hombre maltratado por los años en esa infame prisión pero con un gran poder carismático se notaba que se recuperan la presencia de él no pasaba desapercibida para nadie allí en esa sala ya que casi todos los reunidos pueden sentir las auras, su aura es gris esta entre la luz y la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP** **Í** **TULO 3**

Y el joven Potter se veía pequeño como sus informes confirman su abuso de parte de su despreciable familia pero su grupo de curadores del clan Li están listo para hacer frente a ello su aura es lo más impresionante que ha sentido en años ella como muchos de los ahí reunidos pueden sentirlo y verlo su aura es de color verde con dorado y un halo negro aunque se lleva el juicio nadie puede despegar la vista de su futuro hierno él es muy hermoso pero su temple es de llamar la atención muchos jóvenes estarían intimidados al estar con tantos magos poderosos a su lado el esta tan tranquilo como si estuviera en cualquier lugar lo que demuestra que ha enfrentado peligros mayores.

Ya instalados en la mansión Li

-Gracias por recibirnos señora-No hay ningún problema joven Harry-Dígame Harry-Si así lo deseas Señor Black-Sirius por favor-Sirius ustedes que han aceptado el compromiso hay algunas cosas que debemos hacer-volteo a ver al ojiverde-Vamos hacerle una curación completa-.

-En que consiste-pregunto su padrino interesado-Su aura tiene una halo negro que no es suyo-¡COMO DICE!-preguntó alarmado el animago.

-Vera Sirius hay un alma corrupta tratando de dominar a Harry-ella dijo.

-Un alma corrupta cómo es posible-Tal vez una maldición-dijo ella.

-Mi cicatriz-Puede ser síganme empezaremos lo más pronto posible para erradicarla-la siguieron.

Los tres caminaron al ala oeste de la mansión en una habitación con dibujos chinos y occidentales de blancas paredes había reunido un grupo de personas vestido con ropas tradicionales chinas colocaron al moreno en medio de uno de los círculos con figuras y símbolos comenzaron con unos cánticos podía sentir como su magia reaccionaba claramente podía sentir como si algo la atara la detuviera pero su magia se volvió salvaje indomable no está dispuesta a seguir sometida quería ser libre fluir los curadores podían ver como su magia se intensificaba se volvía contra esas cadenas que la detenían solo podían ver lo que sucede ya que la magia del moreno les impedía intervenir esa era su lucha.

La matriarca Li sonreía satisfecha la magia era increíblemente cálida fuerte pero a pesar de ser salvaje nadie estaba recibiendo daño el control que demostraba el joven al contenerla y solo atacar las cadenas que lo retenían muy pocos magos pueden hacer.

Sirius se sentía abrumado la magia de su ahijado no tenía igual al ser de una familia de magia oscura había sentido diferentes intensidades pero su pequeño prongs no había comparación sabía que James y Lily se sentirían muy orgullosos de su bebé no podía contener las lágrimas el orgullo lo inundo.

Harry se sentía tan bien su magia fluctuando a su alrededor sintiéndose tan libre rompiendo lo que le impide alcanzarla por completo su magia cambia en un instante volviéndose salvaje atacando esa fuerza lo empieza asfixiar lo quiere envolver pero se resiste lucha se aferra a su interior se siente como está siendo arrancado poco a poco aunque duele sabe que es lo mejor el cansancio lo inunda todavía falta necesita expulsarlo que no quede nada en su interior después de lo que siente que son horas de luchar una calma y siente una suavidad que lo envuelve ve figuras borrosas a su alrededor todo se vuelve negro.

Xiao Lang se apresura a volver a casa su madre le había dicho que tendrían invitados no sabía quiénes podrían ser sus clases de kendo fueron duras pues sus senseis le exigen más pues conocen su potencial al llegar puede sentir una magia muy fuerte salvaje la magia de su madre es fuerte pero es tan diferente a esta intrigado la sigue quiere saber a quién pertenece abre la puerta del salón de curación solo puede ver como el brillo que rodea a un joven muy pocas veces ha visto tal intensidad esta va menguando hasta desaparecer ve a la persona que se desvanece con sus reflejos lo alcanza a detener antes de que dé contra el suelo.

-Gracias hijo vamos llevémoslo para que descanse-el asiente sigue a su madre y al hombre junto a ella él es atractivo tiene también una poderosa aura lo acomodan en una habitación de invitados el hombre con un movimiento de un extraño palo cambia las ropas del joven una pijama rojo oscuro puede ver que el chico es muy atractivo a pesar de verse tan delgado las puertas se abren entrando los curadores le dan varias bebidas también algunas inyecciones un rato después de que lo examinan todos salimos de la habitación.

La cama se sentía tan cómoda que no quería levantarse pero tenía que hacerlo solo recordaba que se sintió ligero como nunca lo había hecho como si el peso del mundo se hubiera ido solo recordaba que todo se volvió negro lentamente abrió los ojos era de día la habitación es grande con muchos adornos y motivos chinos con varios colorea pero todos armonizan se levantó.

-Cómo se siente joven Harry-el acento es inconfundible ingles combinado con chino observo al hombre en la puerta era raro verlo vestido de mayordomo ingles en china.

-Bien qué hora es señor-el hombre sonrió el futuro esposo de Xiao Lang es tan educado a pesar de saber que el joven es un Lord el ultimo de un largo linaje también dueño de una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo y heredero de otro linaje con otra gran fortuna.

-Soy Wein el mayordomo de la familia Li desdé ahora también estoy a su servicio-No no es necesario yo puedo hacer mis cosas-Eso lo imagino joven Harry pero desdé ahora pertenece a la familia Li y usted es el último de la noble y ancestral casa Potter como tal tiene un título y un estatus que cuidar-Ya veo pero-el hombre veía al chico él es muy bueno juzgando a la gente y este jovencito a leguas se veía que le faltaba cariño y amor es leal amable tranquilo inteligente sobre todo humilde va congeniar mucho con el joven Xiao Lang.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP** **Í** **TULO 4**

Wein sabía que su pequeño señorito amaba a la señorita Kinomoto lamentablemente ella no corresponde ese sentimiento cuando la conoció pensó que si llegarían a más pero el tiempo demostró que no era así ahora a casi año y medio la brecha entre los dos es insalvable viendo las diferencias entre los dos son tan grandes la señorita tiene magia de la cual no es consiente ni la utiliza no enfrenta sus emociones las evade esperando que todo se resuelva solo y el joven Harry es muy poderoso sabedor de su poder enfrentar lo que se le pone como el informe de su señora dice tiene el peso del mundo mágico sobre él nunca lo han entrenado como es debido.

-Joven Harry sé que usted es una persona independiente pero no se sienta mal el joven Xiao Lang también es independiente y no espera que nadie le haga todo-el chico le dio una gran sonrisa impresiono al mayordomo.

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que un loco elfo se unirá a Harry pronto una vez que se entere que está casado-dijo una alegre voz volteando los dos.

-Sirius-Cachorro te vez bien cómo te sientes-Bien tan ligero-Es el efecto de la curación y sin el alma corrupta tu magia es libre-Si puedo sentirla se siente tan bien-el mayordomo se retiró dejándolos solo.

Desayunaron en el jardín el día es hermoso al terminar se despidieron ya que Sirius tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con la señora Yelan Li líder del clan decidió pasar su tiempo en lo que regresan en la fabulosa biblioteca.

Xiao Lang regreso de sus clases con su sensei en control elemental característica en el clan andando por los pasillos de su hogar vio la puerta de la biblioteca abierta entro supuso que una de sus hermanas estaría ahí pero su sorpresa fue mayor al mismo joven que ayer sostuvo en sus brazos leyendo a pesar de ser delgado es hermoso se acercó para presentarse ya que al ser el anfitrión es su deber aparte no podía ser mal educado.

-Hola-el chico brinco en su lugar girando lentamente los ojos verdes esmeraldas chocaron con los ámbar del joven.

-No quise asustarte-No hay problema estaba distraído soy Harry-Mucho gusto soy Xiao Lang-tomo la mano del mago y la beso haciéndolo sonrojarse por inercia levanto la otra mano y acaricio las mejillas del inglés era raro en el mostrarse tan interesado pero había una fuerza que lo hacía querer tocarlo.

Desde la puerta tanto Yelan Li como Sirius se encontraban satisfechos ya que hay una buena química entre ellos no querían romper la atmósfera que se formó pero había cosas por hacer.

-¿Que bueno que ya se conocieron?-dijo la voz de la matriarca los dos voltearon.

-Madre buenos días-Lo mismo hijo Harry veo que ya se encuentra mejor-Si me siento mejor y Gracias por todo-No tienes que darlas vamos a ser familia síganme-.

Caminaron al despacho se pusieron cómodos -Déjenme hacer las presentaciones oficiales-los presentes asintieron.

-Soy Yelan Li jefa del Clan Li él es mi hijo Xiao Lang Li y prometido del joven Harry-el animago se levantó.

-Soy Sirius Black último descendiente de la ancestral y noble casa Black y padrino de Harry James Potter último descendiente de la ancestral y noble casa Potter y heredero de los Black en su representación aceptamos el compromiso y boda con su hijo Xiao Lang-los dos adultos intercambiaron unos pergaminos y unos libros.

Sirius vio la confusión en los ojos de su ahijado-Son los contratos matrimoniales y los libros de finanzas de los dos-movió la cabeza en aceptación.

La siguiente semana Harry siguió con su tratamiento para fortalecerse que consistía en vitaminas y varios remedios que decidió no preguntar que tenía también empezó sus entrenamientos de meditación y Kendo Xiao Lang lo ayudaba a entender los conceptos básicos de la meditación así como los inicios del kendo gracias a su habilidad atlética no le fue tan complicado, en control de magia el ojiverde tenía mayor ventaja al castaño a pesar del metro ochenta y cinco de éste era vencido rápido por el ojiverde claro que en kendo era otra historia.

Como su nivel en control mágico es superior la propia Yelan lo comenzó a entrenar enseñándole magia de la familia Li con una espada parecida a la de Xiao Lang pero la del moreno tiene dos dragones grabados.

Sus entrenamientos con Meiling fueron divertidos ya que ella es más alegre que el serio de su prometido ya que ella hacia enojar a su primo abrazando al moreno diciendo que era mejor partido que él.

Solo dos semanas después de llegar a China Harry contrajo matrimonio con Xiao hubo muchos invitados los del moreno fueron pocos pero solo fueron los que no le dirían nada al director los cuales son Neville Doña Augusta Luna Loovegon Fleur Bill los gemelos Charley Andrómeda su esposo Tonks y Remus.

Tomoyo sentía un poco de pena al saber que Shaoran se casaba pero no con su prima Sakura aún que ella sabía muy bien que se iba arrepentir de no haber hecho frente esto con Li el no merecía ser hecho aún lado y menos hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo por lo que su novia Meiling le contó se había enamorado de Harry el chico que es ahora su esposo no podía culparlo él era hermoso amable había algo en el que te hacia quererlo y tener la necesidad de protegerlo pero a la vez imponente como Yue los ojos de su prima son verdes pero los del chico son como ver esmeraldas en su bello rostro podía ver que era muy querido ya que en toda la fiesta sus amigos no dejaron de observarlo.

Estaba recolectando información ya que le había dicho a Touya que la habían invitado a la boda su primo ya lo sabía pero no sabía nada del joven con el que se casaría.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP** **Í** **TULO 5**

Xiao Lang siempre pensó que no amaría a nadie más que a Sakura ya que fue su primer amor pero se equivocó la brecha entre ellos se hizo cada vez más grande el siempre dio el primer paso aún que ella tardo en decir lo que sentía ahora ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirle que no está segura de lo que siente por él eso fue lo que más le dolió el silencio ser hecho a un lado como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Ahora al conocer más a Harry se sintió atraído a él cuando los dos hablaron de que esperar en el futuro se dio cuenta que con Sakura nunca hablaron de lo que mañana le podía deparar cada día confirmaba que lo suyo con la castaña solo fue un amor de verano como dicen.

Habían acordado llevar las cosas con calma se conocerían para saber que le gusta a cada uno la boda a pesar de haber mucha gente nunca perdió de vista a su esposo el sobresalía ante todos a pesar de no ser muy alto con su metro sesenta y cinco es perfecto para él.

-Harry esto es hermoso-dijo la señora Lombotton-Gracias señora Augusta-Hagi me ganaste en casagme dijo con un mohín-Fleur tu boda también será hermosa-Solo si me prestas esta casa para hacerla-Si mi esposo lo autoriza no veo problema-Tus deseos son ordenes Harry-llego su castaño vestido con ropas chinas blancas con líneas verdes de seda abrazándolo por la cintura y recargándolo en su torso todos sonrieron sabían que el ojiverde necesitaba mucho amor y el chino se veía que si lo quería.

Decir que fue una sorpresa cuando les llegaron las incitaciones fue poco Neville y su abuela releyó la carta como cinco veces para confinar que no se habían confundido.

Fleur saltaba de gusto así la encontró Bill cuando llego al departamento que comparten.

Los gemelos creyeron que era una broma después comprendieron que no lo era no le dijeron a su familia pues sabían que había algo raro entre su mamá ginny y seguía peleado con su tonto hermano menor y su hermano Charley llego a su tienda para reclamarles pensando que la invitación era una broma ellos le enseñaron la suya y luego Bill se comunicó con ellos confirmando que todo es real.

Luna por supuesto ya había arreglado su ropa para ese día solo sonrió su amigo hermano se merecía la felicidad sabía que sería pues su camino ya estaba trazado.

Remus había estado tan preocupado de la desaparición de Sirius todos decían que no había huido cuando cerro la mansión Black para la orden Molly por supuesto era una de las más molesta decían que seguía molesto como un niño mimado pero el sabía que había algo más él no se iría así que fue a buscar a su cachorro descubrió que no estaba en Prívate Drive regreso a la reunión les iba decir pero cuando el director que Harry estaba protegido en casa de sus tíos supo que Albus mentía los días pasaron su preocupación crecía al recibir la carta que apenas tocó fue jalado por la sensación de un tirón casi se golpeó por tonto como no lo comprobó antes de tocarlo pero al ver la letra de su cachorro se olvidó de todo.

Al detener ce todo fue apresado conocía ese aroma canuto lo abrazaba luego Harry se sentaron y hablaron de lo que había estado sucediendo estos días por supuesto su lobo no era feliz su cachorro teniendo un alma corrupta en su cuerpo quería destrozar algo pero ahora se veía mejor tenia color en las mejillas se veía más rellenito su magia tranquilizo a su lobo su amigo ya era libre aún que solo esperaban el momento justo.

También el licántropo recibió una curación del Clan se sentía tan bien ese cansancio que lo aqueja había desaparecido la meditación era una buena terapia para la aceptación de su bestia interior uno de los maestros del ahora esposo de su cachorro desde que lo vio pidió hablar con él un hombre anciano nada que ver con el director este era un hombre sabio dispuesto a compartirlo con el mundo.

Sentado en el hermoso jardín junto a una linda fuente con llamativos peces de colores en posición de loto.

 _"muchacho debes saber que hay que aceptar nuestro destino abrazarlo por muy dif_ _í_ _cil que sea un ejemplo es el joven que tanto quiere lo ha aceptado aunque no lo preparaban para ello pero ustedes son uno recu_ _é_ _rdalo mientras no lo hagas no habr_ _á_ _equilibrio"_

le había dicho el viejo hombre su magia ahora tenía una fuerza mayor su transformación no dolió esta vez ya que son uno como sabiamente le hizo ver el sensei.

Harry hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien los cálidos brazos que lo envuelven los dos dormían juntos para conocerse cuando estuvieran seguros se entregarían el uno al otro la vez que hablaron Xiao le había hablado de Sakura como rompió su corazón al negarse a hablar con el de frente al ver la incertidumbre es sus ojos verde esmeralda le aseguró que al aceptar el compromiso él está dispuesto a seguir adelanté y entregarse a él, por su parte Harry le habló de no saber mucho del amor ya que no lo había tenido en su vida hasta que conoció a Sirius y Remus que han sido incondicionales con él.

Xiao Lang ha despertado con la mayor calidez en su corazón desde que se casó con el inglés ya llevan casi un mes de casados ahora está seguro que el día que se vio reflejado es esos bellos ojos su corazón fue robado por su esposo los roces beso y caricias son cada vez más notorias entre ellos le gusta hacer sonrojar a Harry se ve tan inocente cuando lo hace.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

El castaño le celebro a Harry su cumpleaños y de regalo lo llevo a recorrer la muralla china al ver su cara llena de emoción sabía que debía agradecer a Sirius por el dato.

Flash back

-Sirius se acerca el cumpleaños de Harry y no sé qué regalarle-los ojos tristes del mago no le gustaron al chino.

-No creo que mi ahijado te haya dicho pero él nunca a tenido un cumpleaños los estúpidos muggles lo trataban muy mal a mi cachorro sus primeros regalos verdaderos fueron su lechuza y la escoba de carreras que le di en su tercer año del colegió-Xiao quería destripar a esas personas por tratar a si a su dulce esposo él es tan noble.

-Si quieres regalarle algo que disfrute llevarlo a conocer un sitio turístico nunca lo llevaron a pasear o de vacaciones-.

Fin flash back

En la mañana de su cumpleaños salieron de viaje al llegar al lugar donde está la gran muralla lo llevo con los ojos vendados al quitársela le dijo "Feliz Cumpleaños" la gran sonrisa que le dio hizo brincar su corazón caminaron recorriéndola casi todo el día el beso que recibió como agradecimiento lo dejo en shock un buen rato se prometió que haría lo posible para verlo siempre sonreír así.

Se alistaban para regresar al último año en Hogwarts solo que no lo haría solo ya que su posesivo y celoso esposo lo acompañaría la magia Li no tendría ningún problema en el castillo como Eriol le había dicho unos días después del cumpleaños de Harry la reencarnación de Clow los fue a visitar se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse que no se había casado con la card captor pero el mejor que nadie sabía que Sakura es demasiado despistada los dos magos ingleses se cayeron bien hablaron de sus experiencias mágicas Eriol vio en Harry alguien igual a él con una mística a su alrededor un gran potencial pero sobretodo esa soledad que los rodea.

Entre Harry y Eriol ayudaron a Xiao Lang en sus encantamientos los dos magos congeniaron muy bien Nakuro hacia enojar a Xiao al abrazar al ojiverde cada momento spiner congenió con Remus es su pasión por leer.

Eriol le enseño al ojiverde a desplegar su poder como lo hacía Clow por medio de los símbolos ingleses y chinos ya que la magia de el por su gran alcance lo haría con facilidad prometió visitarlos en Inglaterra ya que sentía en Harry una energía que lo llamaba pero no sabía que era tal vez la magia de alguien más ya lo averiguaría.

-Enserio si no se apuran vamos allegar tarde-Y de quién es la culpa cachorro-le dijo su padrino con una mirada pícara pues tanto Harry como Xiao se quedaron dormidos hacia una semana que ellos ya habían consumado su relación el moreno se sonrojo y Li solo le mando una mirada dura no le gusta que avergüencen a su esposo.

-Tranquilo Harry vamos directo a hogsmeade de ahí tomaras el carruaje al colegio con Xiao Lang-hablo sonriendo el lobo.

-Si ahijado nos queda mucho tiempo como dice moony-.

A la hora indicada atravesaron la red flú y de ahí tomaron el carruaje cuando todos llegaron Harry ya estaba cómodamente sentado tanto Neville como Luna se sentaron a su lado para saludarlo de lejos lo veían tanto Ron Hermione y Ginny el moreno no había hecho las paces con ellos.

En la mesa de profesores el director no era feliz sus peones no estaban junto a Harry donde los necesitaba y el chico no estuvo en Surrey cuando mando a buscarlo después de su cumpleaños tendría una charla con el después del banquete.

La selección se llevó a cabo había terminado con los niños de primero él se levantó-Tengo un anuncio un nuevo alumno de sexto año se incorpora este año el viene de China profesora por favor-la profesora lo llamo.

-Xiao Lang Li-el joven castaño de ojos café con destellos ámbar alto bien formado de rostro serio camino con una elegancia de todo un sangré pura las serpientes y la mayoría de los sangré pura conocían el apeido muy bien pues son una de las familias más poderosas de China.

-Slytherin-gritó el sombrero los sly sonrieron al sentarse el rubio fue el primero en saludarlo.

-Le gane cincuenta galeones a Sirius-Apostaron-dijo Neville-Si Remus y yo sabíamos que iban a ir con las serpientes pero él dijo que iría a ravenclow o gryffindor-.

Los tres se rieron de la cara que pondría el animago la cena termino y todos empezaron a salir los últimos fueron el ojiverde junto con sus acompañantes.

Justo en la puerta Harry fue alcanzado por el director-Harry muchacho podemos tener unas palabras-Claro director nos dará mucho gustó acompañarlos-dijo el castaño que llegó tras el ojiverde.

-Señor Li-hablo McGonagal molesta-No es correcto meterse en asuntos que no le atañen-Se equivoca profesora ya que Harry es mi esposo y como miembro del Clan Li es mi deber estar con él ya que el director pidió su presencia y al no haber iniciado las clases no veo el problema al acompañarlo-dijo con toda calma los maestros que venían atrás del director todos lo sly se quedaron viendo sorprendidos los nuevos acontecimientos el niño-que-vivió casado.

-Mi muchacho porque no me avisaste de los acontecimientos te hubiera aconsejado-Con todo respeto director pero este asunto solo le ataña a Harry mi esposo y por supuesto al Clan Li pero si tiene algún problema con eso le diré a mi madre que venga a hablar con usted aunque a ella no le gusta que extraños se metan en los asuntos de la familia- dijo el chino pero todos vieron como el director palideció Severus tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no reírse del viejo todos conocen el carácter de la cabeza del Clan Li o si este año sería divertido su Lord va disfrutar de esta información.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP** **Í** **TULO 7**

Carraspeo un poco-No es necesario mejor vayan a descansar a su torre jóvenes la profesora les dará la contraseña-No será necesario ya que Harry y yo compartiremos habitación-el director trato de contenerse ese joven lo estaba poniendo de mal humor con su altanería.

-No creo que sea prudente Harry muchacho será mejor que estés con tus amigos ya que no los viste en el verano-dijo con una sonrisa de abuelo.

-Esa no es su decisión y como se le informo por parte del gobierno Chino mis habitaciones y las de Harry fueron acondicionadas-Eso es cierto joven Li yo misma me encargue de acondicionarlas-hablo la subdirectora la cual los acompaño para mostrárselas.

Los sly iban atrás de los Li al llegar a su entrada ellos se desviaron en la sala todos hablaban de lo sucedido Draco le mando a su padre una carta contando lo sucedido hace unos momentos lo mismo que muchos de la sala lo hicieron la jefa de gryffindor les dio la contraseña y les deseo una prospera vida con su matrimonió.

Las habitaciones del matrimonio Li estaban espaciosas una sala muy confortable la habitación con una gran cama y bonito baño un pop los hizo voltear Xiao ya había sacado su espada.

-Tranquilo él es doby el me a ayudado mucho-Amo Harry doby esta contento que el amo esta enlazado y fuera de las manos del mago extravagante-el castaño levanto la ceja ya que el pequeño elfo traía un suéter morado y calcetines de diferentes colores.

-Doby te gustaría pertenecer a mi casa-Oh doby se complace de servir al amo Harry Potter-Li mi señor y también servirá a su esposo-al aceptar su ropa cambio a unos short negros con una playera verde con blanco con el símbolo de los Li y los Potter.

-Puedes retirarte doby-hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Harry se había puesto su pijama mientras Xiao salía de bañarse secándose el cabello se acercó al ojiverde este lo rodeo por el cuello le dio un suave beso-Eso por defenderme-Es un placer-lo volvió a besar cayeron a la cama recorría su cuello y el torso dando pequeñas mordidas el moreno gemía la mano traviesa del chino jugaba con el miembro de su esposo haciéndolo jadear las pieles entraron en contacto.

-Xi...xi...ao-Shhh disfruta-lo beso le susurro al oido-Volteate para mí-así lo hizo el castaño besaba y lamia su espalda los dedos ahora expertos de Xiao preparaban su entrada para recibirlo se colocó en posición entró despacio para no lastimarlo-Muévete Xiao-el así lo hizo fue despacio la velocidad aumento igual que los gemidos y jadeos de los dos.

Harry empezó a tensarse Li bajo la mano acariciando su erección la rodeo con la mano empezó a masturbarla los gemidos del ojiverde encendían más a Xiao el ojiverde se vino primero gritando su nombre manchando las sabanas después el chino se vino llenando las entrañas de su esposo se dejaron caer exhaustos con un movimiento de mano estaban limpios se taparon el mayor abrazo al menor dejándose llevar por lo brazos de morfeo.

En la mansión Riddle hubo una reunión de emergencia-Mi Lord que ocurre-pregunto Rudolps Lestrange.

-Severus acaba de darme una interesante noticia de Potter-Y que puede ser mi Lord-dijo con voz melosa Bella.

-Resulta que Potter contrajo matrimonio en vacaciones y Dumbledore está molesto ya que él no estaba enterado-Y eso en que no beneficia mi señor-dijo Avery.

-Oh en mucho ya que el chico se casó con la futura cabeza del Clan Li-hubo varios jadeos ese clan es muy conocido por su fuerza y cuando se meten con su familia son letales.

-Veo que entendiendo de lo que habló lo primero es que ninguno de sus hijos moleste a ninguno de los dos Severus necesito que hables con el joven Li ve que posibilidad hay de que podamos contactar con su Clan-el ojinegro asintió.

-Mi señor piensa reclutarlos-No Rosier ellos no son de los unen a nadie necesito saber hasta dónde piensan intervenir o dejarnos fuera-Está diciendo mi Lord que puede que Potter quede fuera de esto-Exacto Nott si así se hace no tendremos problemas para que nuestros objetivos se cumplan-.

Todos en esa reunión saben que sería más fácil si Potter no interfiere ya que él tiene más poder de lo que se imagina en el ámbito de que muchos siguen a Dumbledore porque Harry esta con ellos.

Tanto Severus como Lucius hicieron un gesto para verse después había unos detalles que hablar estas noticias son por demás interesantes.

Unas horas más tarde en la mansión Malfoy tomando un vaso de wiski los dos mortifagos todavía repasan lo dicho en la reunión.

-¿Qué piensas Severus-Para ser sincero nunca espere algo así aún que Potter ya no confía en el director hubieras visto su cara cuando se enteró-Lo supongo a él le gusta ser el que mueve los hilos crees que Black y Lupin lo sabían ya sabes-Puedo suponer que sí Black despareció primero cerró la mansión y luego el lobo-.

Siguieron bebiendo-Como esta-No lo he visto desde que desapareció pero te tendré informado-dijo despidiéndose el ojinegro los ojos grises solo vieron desaparecer su amor por los ojos dorados no había disminuido en todos estos años fue su culpa dejarlo ir cada día era una tortura sin él ese el precio que está pagando por su cobardía.

El despacho del Director es un caos ya que este había tirado lo que había en su escritorio el estúpido niño se había casado y no le había avisado los Li son una familia muy poderosa tal vez no podía disolver el compromiso pero si podía retrasarlo hasta que la chica Weasley pudiera meterla en la cama del Potter y al tener un heredero podía deshacerse de el para tomar su dinero pero no ahora está casado y Yelan Li es conocida por manejar el Clan Li con mano de hierro enfrentarla es una locura ella tiene mejor posición y con Harry ni se diga algo tenía que hacer necesita Weasley y granger cerca de el para tenerlo controlado mañana hablaría con ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP** **Í** **TULO 8**

En la mañana en la mesa de slytherin todos los alumnos recibieron carta de sus padres ordenándoles no hacer nada al matrimonio Li Draco recibió como sugerencia de su padre acercarse a ellos.

La primera clase fue pociones dobles Harry y Xiao se sentaron en frente juntos aún lado Draco y Theo el profesor entró dio su discurso de todos los años antes de decir más la puerta se abrió dejando ver a unos agitados Weasley y granger le dieron la nota del director por su tardanza pero se sorprendieron de ver al moreno al frente.

-Se piensan tardan más o es que su escaso cerebro se quedó afuera-dijo sarcástico el profesor-Abran su libro en la página veinte iniciaremos con esa poción-empezó con la explicación los datos relevantes de la poción decir que el profesor está sorprendido es poco la sincronización entre Harry y Xiao Lang es perfecta mientras uno corta el otro mueve y mezcla ahí Severus sospecha que el director con los tontos de sus amigos sabotean a Potter también el rubio y Theo se sorprenden de verlos en su forma de actuar juntos.

Hermione Granger es una bruja ambiciosa sabe que necesita a Harry de su lado siempre le pareció injusto que las bibliotecas Black y Potter le pertenecieran a su amigo cuando ella es la más inteligente cuando el director los llamo a la dirección y les dio la noticia del matrimonio del ojiverde no le gusto pero nada podía hacer solo ponerlo de su lado y ella sabía cómo se jacta de ser muy inteligente solo que esta vez no le sería como piensa.

Ron por su parte no le agrado esto ya que él quería que su hermana se casara con el así podría tener el acceso a su fama y lograr lo que quería ser famoso y reconocido pero no tenía que arruinarlo el tonto de Potter ya se encargaría de regresar lo a donde pertenece dándole lo que quiere.

Los planes de Granger se vieron frustrados ya en las siguientes clases se sentó con Neville en la comida el moreno fue llevado por su esposo a la mesa de las serpientes ahí vio como el rubio y varios le dieron la mano.

Los gryffindor están sorprendidos pero ya todos sabían que Harry contrajo matrimonio por eso la pelirroja fulminaba con la mirada al castaño en el cual se recarga el ojiverde ella es la que debió casarse con él solo puede ver como Malfoy le dice algo al oído al chino y la voltea a ver con superioridad burlándose de ella besa a su esposo claro que el gry ni enterado en el duelo de egos.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que iniciaron las clases la castaña y los dos pelirrojos no han podido acercarse a Harry ya que Neville o los sly se han interpuesto así que decidieron buscarlo en sus habitaciones se introducen en territorio serpiente ya que ellos se alojan en las mazmorras al llegar a donde el director les dijo dónde están en la entrada está el castaño cerrando el retrato.

-Venimos a ver a nuestro amigo Harry-dijo la castaña.

-Así que háblale-ordeno el pelirrojo Xiao solo levanto la ceja.

-Harry está descansando y no puede atenderlos-Eso es mentira maldita serpiente-Piensa lo que quieras tuvimos mucha actividad hace un rato saben a lo que me refiero y está dormido-con media sonrisa al ver el rostro avergonzado de la castaña la cara furiosa de la pelirroja y la verde del otro chico.

-Nos vemos-se fue dejándolos parado en el lugar unos minutos después de reponerse-¿Que hacemos Hermione?-dijo ron.

-El director nos dio la contraseña hay que entrar-asintieron se acercaron al cuadro pronunciaron la contraseña pero el cuadro está vacío-Y ahora-se quejó la menor-Solo podemos esperar se sentaron a esperar.

-Vaya la falta de clase de la casa de gryffindor es para dar pena y pensar que Godric era tan distinguido-los tres saltaron ante el tono tan despectivo del hombre del cuadro un hombre rubio ojos azul hielo muy guapo y distinguido.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-Esperarlo no es obvio-molesto ron contestó el hombre levanto la ceja-Acónito-el cuadro seguía cerrado.

-Abre ya te dijimos la contraseña-No están autorizados a entrar- dijo sin más él cuadro-Te dijimos la contraseña nos la dio el director tienes que obedecer-el cuadro río.

-Un gryffindor sin saber lo que es la privacidad yo no obedezco a ningún director soy un fundador Salazar Slytherin todos están abajo de mi deben saber que las habitaciones matrimoniales solo se da la contraseña a la pareja y a nadie más díganle a su director que habrá consecuencias por romper las reglas ahora fuera de mi vista-desapareció de la pintura.

Se fueron a la dirección a decirle al director lo sucedido nada les salía como querían.

En el desayuno todos se sorprendieron al ver un gran cuadro atrás de la mesa de maestros-Es un hermoso día no crees Salazar-Oh hermoso Godric-Si hace tanto que no desayunaba con los alumnos de nuestro amado colegió-Vamos Helga querida solo unos siglos nada del otro mundo-se río la pelinegra Rowena.

-Mis queridos fundadores-dijo en tono alegre el director se sorprendió al ser fulminado por los cuatro fundadores con la mirada los maestros por inercia se alejaron de él.

-Vaya así que tu eres director es una pena que no sepas lo que lleva esa responsabilidad-No entiendo lo que quieren decir yo tomo mis responsabilidades muy en serio-Si entonces nos puedes explicar cómo es que les diste la contraseña a unos alumnos que no son el matrimonio Li para entrar sus habitaciones-dijo Godric.

-Por que como director sabes que eso no debe hacerse y al hacerlo en ese momento-no acabo de decir Rowena cuando entraron un grupo de aurores con Amelia Bones a la cabeza.

-Amelia que puedo hacer por ti ocurre algo-dijo el director.

-Eso deberías contestarme tú-dijo molesta-Transgrediste una de las reglas más importantes del colegió al violar la privacidad y seguridad de los alumnos-Pero de que hablas no hecho tal cosa-dijo el viejo.

-Déjame discernir de eso-dijo el fundador serpiente-Oh me vas a negar que el día de ayer le diste la contraseña de las habitaciones del matrimonio Li a tres jóvenes que claramente no fueron invitados por ellos-.

-Está malinterpretando los jóvenes Weasley y la señorita granger son amigos del señor Potter-El que su esposo les dijo que estaba dormido que no lo molestaran y ellos no les importo y me exigieron que los dejara pasar claro que soy un fundador y tengo honor-.

-Eso es cierto Albus les diste una contraseña que no era tu derecho el dar-Pues sí pero ellos casi no han hablado y pensé que sería una buena ocasión-Ya veo siendo así-el director sonrió triunfante.

-Desde este momento Hogwarts está bajo vigilancia y auditoría para comprobar que no ha habido más transgresiones de este tipo Señores Li y Potter disculpen por esta desafortunada ofensa pero no se repetirá y tú Albus estas bajo vigilancia por abusar de tu puesto-.

Se dio la vuelta y dio ordenes a los autores que empezaron hacer hechizos el director se quedó en shock en medio del comedor la profesora McGonagal están blanca de la ira se fue acercando al director el profesor Snape se acomodó para el espectáculo se paró junto a la mesa de gryffindor.

-Señorita Granger señor y señorita Weasley veinte punto menor a cada uno por la falta de honor y lealtad al entrar al tratar de entrar a una habitación a la que claramente el señor Li les informó que el señor Potter descansaba y cumplirán un mes de detención con el profesor Snape-él sonrió como si hubiera recibido su navidad adelantada los demás gry se horrorizaron pero sabían que el castigo es justo.

-Por supuesto sus padres serán informados de esta transgresión estoy decepcionada de ustedes-sin más se fue del comedor.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP** **Í** **TULO 9**

El siguiente mes fue el más difícil para los tres gryffindor al otro día del castigo a los dos Weasley les llego una howler pensaron que era de su madre aunque a ginny se le hacía raro su madre también deseaba que los dos se casaran grande fue su sorpresa cuando la voz siempre calmada de Arturo Weasley no era en lo más mínimo los regaño diciéndole lo decepcionado que esta de los dos sus derechos para jugar quiddich y salir al pueblo fueron revocados y que esperaran a las vacaciones donde hablarían de su castigo por poner en vergüenza a la familia aún que humildes pero con honor cosa que ellos habían roto.

Harry no entendía eso Draco le explico que en las familias de sangré pura ya sean con economía o no pero el honor era lo importante y ellos al transgredir esa norma es una forma de poner en vergüenza a la familia.

La castaña por otros lado todos los maestros la ignoraron todas las veces que quería responder es más varios trabajos le fueron devueltos haciéndola reescribirlos ya que parecía que copio textual del libro sin contar que los tres fueron tratados como si fueran la peste pues todos el gryffindor ni se les acercaban Snape fue particularmente cruel con ellos los hizo lavar y relavar los calderos también los pisos de las mazmorras los quería reluciendo.

El director buia de furia las salas del colegió ya no le respondían no podía vigilar a Harry como quería su fénix se la pasaba en el gran comedor junto a los cuadros de los fundadores había llegado la noticia que Sirius se le declaró inocente y ahora vivía en China solo vendría a recoger a su ahijado y esposo ese maldito sabia del acuerdo y no le dijo nada ya ajustaría cuentas con él.

Pero sus días como director estaban contados al alterar las salas para informar de la salud de los alumnos las atribuciones que no le correspondían como director al no informar sobre incidentes que sucedían en el colegio y poner deliberadamente a alumnos en peligro al tener animales peligrosos dentro del colegió.

Harry ha vivido un inicio de año tan tranquilo que casi no lo puede creer sus mañanas despierta en los brazos de su serio esposo pero es tan amoroso y atento con él desde su curación ha dormido muy bien cuando Xiao le dijo lo que dio a entender a sus supuestos amigos porque estaba dormido se sonrojo ellos en la intimidad no hay inhibiciones pero el ojiverde se ruboriza si hablan de sexo fuera de la cama.

En realidad Harry duerme en las tardes por que las vitaminas que le mandaron especiales del Clan son fuertes y lo hacen dormir que es lo mejor pues su cuerpo se recupera más rápido sólo Xiao Lang sale cuando tiene un trabajo importante sino se queda haciendo tareas mientras cuida el sueño de su amado.

Ellos sabían que el director haría eso de darle la contraseña a sus disque amigos pero Salazar le había dicho que consecuencias traería aparte que no los dejaría pasar ya que iba contra el colegió y el hecho de que le gusta hablar con Harry en parsel.

Noviembre llego con la incertidumbre de saber cuánto tiempo el director se quedaría en su puesto los ravenclow proponían varios candidatos algunos factibles y otros absurdos las relaciones de las otras casas con slytherin mejoraron mucho ya que al estar el niño dorado de gryffindor estando en las comidas con ellos y la paz con él estaba latente Luna y Neville se empezaron a sentar con el ojiverde en la mesa de las serpientes para beneplácito de dos sly.

El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es un auror el entrenador de ellos vino para ver qué nivel tienen los chicos a excepción de Harry y Xiao Lang que están por encima de la media los del ED son aceptables los demás son una vergüenza.

Fudge recibió el peor revés al salir que su asistente castigo con pluma de sangré a alumnos siendo esto ilegal ahora la cara de sapo esta en Azkaban y el ministró detenido por inepto el nuevo ministro Kingsley ha empezado hacer cambios en el mundo mágico como los derechos de los hombres lobos y criaturas oscuras ahora después de las revelaciones en Hogwarts se dio cuenta que el director solo los utilizado a su antojo.

Recuerda el día que Dumbledore los mando a llamar a una reunión urgente a la cual llegaron a la madriguera por su puesto el director no llego pues ese día inicio la investigación en el colegió.

Una lechuza llego se posó frente a Arturo su expresión tranquila se transformó todos en la mesa esperaba a ver que decía sus hijos Bill Charley y los gemelos esperaban al igual que su esposa los demás también esperan-Dice que hubo un problema entre mis hijos y el esposo de Harry-varios analizaban lo dicho cuándo se había casado el chico.

-Esto no puede ser voy a hablar con Dumbledore para que arregle eso Harry no puede casarse con nadie más-dijo la mujer se dirigió enojada a la chimenea.

-Molly Ethel Prewetter no vas a ningún lado a hablar con nadie te sientas y te callas-la mujer se congeló su esposo nunca había dicho su nombre en ese tono ella se sentó con el rostro un poco en shock.

-La profesora McGonagal me ha informado que tanto Ronnal como Ginebra transgredieron una de las reglas de Hogwarts impuestas por los fundadores en tratar de entrar a las habitaciones matrimoniales y lo intentaron aun cuando el esposo de Harry les informo que estaba descansando-dijo serio.

-Bueno querido tal vez el joven mintió ya conoces a los chicos-No me importa Molly si él dijo no es no tan difícil es entender eso-mirando duramente a su esposa la cual se sonrojó y desvío la mirada.

-Les hemos dado mucha confianza y me han defraudado esto no se saldrá sin castigo el honor de la familia está en juego no voy a permitir que sigan con sus imprudencias y tú Molly espero que no vuelvas a intentar hacer un contrato a mis espaldas que no se te olvide que soy la cabeza de esta familia-ella quiso rebatirle.

-Era para una mejor vida para nuestra hija-Una mejor vida como es eso querida obligando a un joven que solo la ve como una hermana cuando Harry llego a esta casa lo acepte como hijo no como un medio para obtener dinero además se realista cielo Harry es un Lord tiene toda la pinta belleza la educación y nuestra Ginny no está a su nivel no has visto como lo sigue como su héroe ella no lo ama solo lo ve como un sueño el ahora está casado y eso se va respetar quedo Claro-todos en la mesa asintieron el Weasley enojado es de temer.

Luego escribió el howler fue memorable tanto sus hijos como esposa estaban sorprendidos nunca habían oído gritar tanto al patriarca Weasley.

Kingsley sabía que desde ese día los Weasley no apoyarían más a Dumbledore pero eso era fácil de esperar y sin el apoyo de Harry no tenía mucho que hacer sabía que muchas cosas cambiarían el por su parte ya había abolido las leyes que prohibían a los lobos y vampiros conseguir un empleo sobre todo ahora que ni Fudge y umbrige estaban encerrados.

Muchas cartas de felicitaciones llegaron al ministerio por esta disposición ya que muchos saben que ellos al ser más fuertes ahora progresarían el mundo mágico.

Lo otro que hizo fue pedir formalmente a Andrómeda y Ted la mano de Tonks ya sin el viejo interponiéndose en sus vidas puede hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Severus disfruta lo que más le gusta hacer pociones a la hora de hacer nuevas pócimas en su laboratorio es su santuario nadie en su sano juicio entra a molestarlo la tranquilidad es lo más importante a la hora de mezclar y combinar ingredientes la soledad de su mazmorra es lo que más aprecia después de pasar horas con niños idiotas que no aprecian el arte de las pociones.

-Buuu-susurraron en su oído lo que lo hizo tirar el caldero escucho una risita en la puerta-Black pulgoso cuando te atrapé-Por supuesto Quejicus no vemos-le dijo lanzándole un beso solo vio irse al enorme perro.

El sábado llegó para descanso del líder de las serpientes ya que hoy hay salida a hogsmeade homsdame con los aurores vigilando el director en vigilancia y su Lord en sin hacer movimientos no tiene de que preocuparse puede descansar hasta tarde.

Al empezar a despertar no puede mover las manos se mueve un poco pero nada abre los ojos está amarrado de los postes de la cama-Vaya Sev yo pensé que al ser espía tenías el sueño ligero pero veo que no-Black desamárrame en este instante o lo lamentaras y como rayos entrantes a mi habitación-con los dientes apretados hablo.

-No Sev esos son secretos de merodeador-le sonrió se acercó el ojinegro pudo notar como el maldito pulgoso se veía mejor que nunca su cabello brillante sus ojos azules claros brillosos como cuando iban al colegió.

Severus se había pedido en sus recuerdos pero volvió en si cuando sintió un peso extra en sus caderas ahí como si nada sentado Sirius Black le sonreía.

-Todos estos años en prisión te afectaron-hizo un pequeño puchero-Eres malo yo solo vengo a darte un regalo-Un regalo tuyo hasta donde recuerdo no nos aguantamos pulgoso-No te preocupes será uno que no olvidarás Sev-rozo sus labios con los del ojinegro abrió muchos los ojos el idiota lo está besando se separaron por falta de aire volvió a besarlo se separó levantándose de la cama con un movimiento de varita Severus estaba incado en la cama con las manos atadas como si dos cuerdas lo detuvieran del techo sintió el duro cuerpo del animago atrás de él la lengua recorre su cuello mientras las manos del chucho acarician y dan pequeños pellizcos a sus pezones los gemidos salían de su boca sin su consentimiento estúpido Black que le hacía a su cuerpo sintió la lengua del gry recorrer su columna vertebral se detuvo en la base pero un dedo húmedo comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda el olor a lavanda lleno sus sentidos su ojos se abrieron esos era un lubricante él lo había hecho en ocasiones oh no no se atrevería su diatriba termino cuando ese travieso dedo comenzó hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada al entrar un poco se tensó como cuerda de violín.

-Relájate Sev-¿Que me relaje pul...-no siguió ya que la otra mano del gry empezó acariciar su semi erecto miembro maldito cuerpo traidor que reaccionaba a los toques y caricias del hombre que lo tenía gimiendo y pidiendo más cuando sentía que se iba venir un anillo alrededor de su pene se lo impedía mientras lo seguía penetrando y masturbando quería que su dulce tortura terminara el anillo fue retirado-Vente para mí Sev-los dos culminaron gritando el nombre del otro.

Sirius se acomodó jalando el cuerpo de Severus en su pecho con un movimiento de varita las sabanas los taparon el ojinegro recuperaba un poco el aliento solo pudo decir-Te odió Black-mientras el animago se reía y el otro lo vencía el sueño.

Lunes en la primera clase del moreno pociones dobles el profesor entro con su característico fru fru de su túnica la clase empezó normal pero el ojiverde noto algo diferente en el profesor frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Xiao-el mencionado levanto la vista para que siguiera-No notas diferente a Snape-el castaño lo observo al igual que los sly alrededor que oyeron lo que Harry dijo ahora que lo veían si estaba diferente su rostro serio pero se veía radiante con un brillo en los ojos que solo Draco había visto cuando lee un libro raro de pócimas o un reto.

-Tienes razón Potter raras veces tiene ese brillo lo más seguro que encontró un libro raro de poscimas-asintio pero no estaban muy convencidos tampoco como si le fueran a preguntar que le paso.

La comida en el gran salón la podía disfrutar el porcionista ya que no tenía que estar cuidando su mente de que el viejo se metiera en cualquier momento gracias a las nuevas salas donde impiden la intromisión en maestros y alumnos al moverse hizo una pequeña mueca a pesar de su poción para el dolor todavía se sentía incómodo ese ninfo mano no lo dejo salir de la habitación todo el fin de semana el muy maldito lo puso en todas las posiciones que quiso y su cuerpo feliz nunca va aceptar en voz alta que lo disfruto demasiado al anochecer que Black se fue diciéndole-Nos volveremos a ver Sev y te daré una gran sorpresa-solo se le ocurrió gritarle que lo odia así como todas las veces que lo hizo correrse.

De inmediato se metió a bañar casi dos horas en la tina para relajarse se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir en la mañana comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

Los entrenamientos de gryffindor fueron bien Seamus y Dennis Creevyn fueron escogidos en lugar de los Weasley la practica fue un poco dura para que se acoplaran rápido al equipo.

Seamus es un buen guardameta y Dennis muy hábil como cazador terminaron molidos muchos se fueron directo a la torre a bañarse solo un golpeador y Harry fueron a los vestuarios el golpeador solo recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Harry deja que el agua retire el lodo y el cansancio hace tiempo que no entrenaba así recordó los tiempos con Oliver el entrenador muerte como lo llamaron los gemelos una risa salió de su boca.

-Esperó que esa risa sea por mí-volteo tan rápido que se resbalo pero fue detenido por la cintura unos ojos ámbar le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa juguetona-Me gusta atraparte sobre todo desnudó y mojado-dijo su amado lo detallo solo traía una toalla en la cintura y el agua de la regadera corría por su cabello y torso le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de eso pero que haces aquí y no es que no me guste la idea si nos atrapan-La profesora de tu casa esta entretenida castigando a unos ravenclow que les dio por tirarse pastel en el pasillo los puso a limpiarlo sin magia-.

Unió sus labios con el ojiverde los besos y caricias aumentaron bajo el agua la toalla del castaño desaprecio tomo a Harry de la cintura lo levanto pegándolo a la pared este enredo las piernas alrededor de la cadera de su esposo.

-Xiao nos pueden ver-jadeo-Tranquilo cerré nadie va entrar además señor Li tenerlo así me encanta-el moreno sonrió Xiao siempre le hacía piropos cuando se vestía o hacían el amor lo hacía sentirse deseado.

Lo que Harry no sabía es que su padrino le contó toda la historia de él su esposo no era feliz por eso le decía cosas hermosas para que no recordara lo mal que lo trato sus parientes.

-Listo para recibirme señor Li-Por supuesto Xiao soy tuyo-posiciono su miembro para que entrara los dos gritaron de placer el ojiverde se agarró de los hombros para tener mejor agarre y el castaño lo tomo con toda la pasión que sentía al no aguantar más los dos gritaron al venirse.

Xiao se recargo en el hombro de Harry mientras este recuperaba el aliento solo porque su amor lo detenía sino se hubiera caído ya que sus piernas temblaban.

Ya vestidos salieron rumbo a las mazmorras no se encontraron a nadie pues el toque de queda ya había pasado entraron a sus habitaciones acomodaron sus libros para el otro día Harry termino uno de los reportes de herbologia se fue a la habitación.

Al abrir su querido esposo lo cargo para dejarlo caer en la cama se puso sobre el con una voz ronca de deseo-Ni pienses ni por un momento que no deseo más de ti mi sexy gatito-la primera vez que hicieron el amor así lo llamo Xiao.

La voz del castaño lo hizo estremecerse y sus ojos ardían de deseo por él sus labios reclamaron los suyos la sensación de sentirse deseado es abrumadora embotando sus sentidos y dejándose llevar por lo que le haga su amor.

A una semana de las vacaciones de navidad Harry encontró a Sirius siguiendo al profesor Snape mientras en retrato de Salazar veía con interés el mapa del merodeador-Siri me podrías decir por que llevas una hora viendo que hace Snape-el animago se puso rígido lo vio un poco incómodo.

Xiao camina a sus habitaciones con Draco Blaise y Higgins para terminar un trabajó oyeron los gritos de Harry el castaño corrió como todos los demás se imaginaron que a lo mejor Weasley y granger entraron a molestarlo.

Al abrir la puerta del retrato vieron una escena que nunca imaginaron.

-SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ ESA ES UNA COSA QUE POR TU BIEN VAS ENMENDAR-Pero cachorro-CACHORRO NADA O HACES LO CORRECTO O TE CONVIERTO EN UN GATITO DE POR VIDA ME ENTIENDES-nunca habían visto moverse tan rápido a una persona como lo hizo el animago el ojiverde uso magia sin varita convirtiendo el sillón en un lindo gatito blanco al igual que la lámpara la tetera y otras cosas.

Xiao se acercó a su esposo con cautela lo abrazo por la espalda le hablo al oído-Harry cielo tranquilo o vas a convertir a todos en gatitos-respiro varias veces y regreso todo a la normalidad pero no le quito la vista de encima a su padrino.

-Sirius espero que hagas lo correcto-Harry nunca fue mi intención dañarlo lo juro creeme-Esta bien pero si vuelves hacerlo-No lo haré palabra de merodeador-se sentaron a tomar té mientras los demás sly todavía estaba un poco conmocionados una cosa es segura nunca estarían del lado malo de Harry aman demasiado su vida además ser garitos por muy tiernos no era su meta en la vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron Harry Xiao y Sirius llegaron por translador a china antes de navidad Xiao se llevó a su esposo a un tour para ver a los osos pandas y algunas atracciones sabía que ese es el mejor regalo que le puede dar a Harry.

En su recorrido salvaron unas crías de panda de unos cazadores furtivos a los cuales el ojiverde les dejo un regalito cada que vean a un panda verán en su lugar una araña gigante.

Al llegar al santuario los cuidadores estaban agradecidos los invitaron a conocer las instalaciones hablaron de la falta de apoyo el ojiverde prometió buscar una solución ya que varios de los que trabajan ahí saben de la magia en china es más común que en Londres.

En la madriguera las cosas no parecen muy agradables todos reunidos en la mesa Arthur está más serio de lo que nunca lo habían visto.

-Bueno que tiene que decir-pregunto el padre de los dos.

-Todo es culpa de la estúpida serpiente por no dejarnos pasar-grazno el chico.

-Si no sé cómo mi Harry se casó con él pero no importa mamá me dijo que yo seré la señora Potter.

-Ya veo-viendo severamente a su esposa la cual se agacho avergonzada.

-Vamos a aclarar las cosas primero tu Ronnal-el chico tragó ese tono nunca lo había oído no era bueno.

-Por un tiempo creí que madurarías en tu forma de pensar pero veo que no tú piensas que solo los slytherin son traidores-sonrió con tristeza al ver que su hijo asentía.

-Déjame recordarte a la rata que era tu mascota él era un gryffindor que traiciono dos veces a los Potter y no vamos tan lejos tu eres un traidor al acusar a amigo de buscar fama cuando lo metieron al torneo de los tres magos ni tus hermanos pensaron eso como el joven Lombotton la señorita Loovegon el mismo Cedric lo apoyo-se veía avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-Entonces dime Ronnal quien es el traidor y rastrero-luego volteó a ver a su hija.

-Ginevra lo tuyo con Harry nunca hubiera sido-Pero papi mi madre-Exacto hija tu madre hizo un contrato con el director-la chica sonrió si se casaría con su chico.

-El cual no es legal-se le borro la sonrisa-En primer lugar porque el director no es el jefe de la casa Potter ni su tutor legal y tu madre no es la líder de la familia digamos que hubiera pasado el contrató con los Li tiene más peso ya que fue hecho por el bisabuelo de Harry la familia Li tiene más poder lo que nivela la balanza con los beneficios entonces tu contrato se nulifica-los hermanos mayores nunca habían oído a su padre ser tan duro en sus palabras.

-Así que Harry está casado y punto no hay de que él se va casar conmigo ni nada saca esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza y tu Ronnal o maduras y aprendes que la vida no es blanco y negro saben que fue lo que ocasionó la enemistad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy-todos negaron.

-Todo fue culpa de un tratara tío él se comprometió con Ambrosía Malfoy una bella mujer de noble corazón pero delicada de salud el muy estúpido pensó que podía hacer lo que quería acostarse con cuanta mujer se le cruzara antes de la boda una humilde mujer llegó a la casa Malfoy ya que el muy estúpido le dijo que ahí trabajaba pregunto por el Ambrosía y su padre la recibieron ella traía un bebe que era de mi tío-Estúpido-dijo el domador.

-Si así es por eso ella rompió el compromiso pues una de las cláusulas exigía fidelidad pueden imaginar lo que paso después-hizo una mueca-Molesto empezó a despotricar contra ellos algunos de la familia son tan tontos que no investigan lo que en realidad paso-.

-Así que espero que reflexiones Ronnal por que el Tío Nathan por pensar como tu llevo a los Weasley a la deshonra yo no voy a permitir que pase lo mismo esta vez así que no quiero ningún contacto de su parte con el director ya que sus días están contados-Pero es el director-No Ronnal es un hombre que abuso de su poder y no se preocupó por la seguridad de ellos el hombre que lo sustituirá vendrá pronto y Dumbledore saldrá de Hogwarts directo a Azkaban si se ven envueltos en otro desagradable asunto aténganse a las consecuencias-.

-Pero Arturo son niños-Ese es tu error Molly ellos ya son adultos para decidir sus destinos otra falta y están fuera del colegio sin varita hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad si la falta es grave serán repudiados de esta familia-sin más salió de la cocina dejando a todos helados el repudio equivale a dejar el mundo mágico si no te has graduado.

El regreso al colegió fue tranquilo las clases trabajos estaban al día el segundo día después de regresar de vacaciones los dos Weasley se acercaron a la mesa de slytherin donde se disculparon por su comportamiento grosero y que no se repetiría lo que más sorprendió fue cuando Ron se disculpó con Draco por su comportamiento estos años las mandíbulas desencajadas de los gryffindor es más que evidente.

En la sala común de gryffindor

-Ron porque hiciste eso somos enemigos él me dijo sangre sucia-el pelirrojo molesto por la actitud de la castaña.

-Lo se Hermione pero por lo que me disculpe es por mi comportamiento no lo entenderías-Entender Ron que hay que entender ellos son slytherin-los sangre pura solo negaban por la actitud de su compañera.

-Déjalo quieres no lo entenderías-Pues explícame-No eres una sangre pura la falta que cometimos antes de vacaciones afectada mi familia en el honor por eso me disculpe-Ron eso es ridículo quisimos entrar a la habitación no hay nada de malo en eso queríamos hablar con Harry-Vez no lo entiendes una regla básica de los sangres pura es acatar las reglas la privacidad es la más importante si el esposo de Harry dijo no es no ya que son una familia y eso se respeta lo entiendes o no-Eso no importa tenemos que hablar con Harry-Para que me esfuerzo eres una hija de muggles y una mandona que solo quiere hacer su voluntad no cuentes conmigo desde este momento corto todo tipo de relación contigo-se fue la chica parpadeó sorprendida Ron termino su amistad con ella no importa ya regresaría para los trabajos del colegio.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

En las habitaciones del matrimonio Li.

-Joven Harry cree que pueda hablar con ese singular padrino que tiene-No hay problema señor pero para que lo quiere si se puede saber-Me intriga saber cómo hicieron ese maravilloso mapa ya le hablé a mis colegas y también lo quieren ver además de saber cómo se les ocurrió-el moreno sonrió fue a la flú para hablar con Sirius el vendría al otro día vendría con Remus ya que él también fue parte de la realización.

Los siguientes días sus padrinos y los fundadores se enfrascaron en una discusión de la realización del mapa el decidió quedarse fuera haciendo actividades más físicas con Xiao en los vestidores de gryffindor.

Al entrar a sus habitaciones-Cachorro que bueno que llegaste-Si joven Harry tu padrino dice que has usado todos los pasadizos-Si aún que tres han sido sellados-señalándolos-No marca la sala de los menesteres todas las personas aún que usen poción miltijugos-En serio-dijo emocionada Helga.

-Eso podría ayudar en las futuras medidas de seguridad-Mi capa de la invisibilidad no la detecta-Como puede ser eso-pregunto Godric-Mi capa ha venido de generación en generación desde Ignotus Peverell-El de las reliquias de la muerte eso no es posible-dijo sorprendida Rowena-La han tenido los Potter hace siglos-contesto el animago-Ese tema lo discutiremos después solo esta capa es inmune eso es bueno-dijo Salazar.

-Podemos hacer uno similar mostrando los límites de colegio y que se active una alarma cuando los alumnos se acerquen al bosque prohibido o en algún lugar donde no esté permitido estar pero los alumnos aparecerán en color azul los maestros en color amarillo el color cambiara a rojo solo cuando estén en los límites del bosque prohibido-Esa es una buena idea Rowena el cual solo aparecerá en estos casos los nombres ninguna persona lo tendrá no queremos que abusen de él-dijo Gryffindor-Bueno líder de mi casa arruinas este hermoso invento-Hay Sirius se lo podemos dar a mis hijos o los tuyos-Mi cachorro tú me entiendes tienes alma de merodeador-dijo abrazándolo los fundadores negaron divertidos.

La utilización del mapa se le presento a Amelia el cual se maneja sin que sepa que ya hay uno este se utilizara con la llegada del nuevo director ella acepto gustosa se puso una alarma informando a los aurores cuando sea junto al bosque prohibido se hará un juramento por parte del director y jefe de aurores para no hacer mal uso de este.

Las vacaciones de Pascua se acercan con ellas llegan buenas noticias los aurores llevaron a Dumbledore a su juicio en el cual resultó culpable de varios cargos grabes con lo que fue condenado a prisión.

La buena noticia que el nuevo director seria Nicolás Flamel el cual llego hablo del nuevo programa educativo las practicas experimentación uno de sus puntos más fuertes fue hacerles ver que lo decir un libro no es una verdad absoluta solo una referencia y que los que creían a ciegas en los libros eran personas falta se cerebro e imaginación pues esta como la magia no tienen límites.

Con la cercanía de las vacaciones de Pascua tanto Harry como Xiao invitaron al rubio.

-En serio Draco te invitamos a pasar unos días con nosotros en China si quieres-Draco Harry te invita de corazón y yo también puedes traer a tu papá-Si Draco solo de los que los conocen serian Sirius y Remus pero ellos no les dirán nada que dices-Le voy a escribir a mi padre a ver que me contesta-asintió el ojiverde y le sonrió a Xiao.

Draco le escribió a su padre sobre la invitación a la mansión Li el rubio mayor informo a su Lord.

-Lucius a que debo el honor de tu visita-Mi Lord Draco me informa que hemos sido invitados unos días a la mansión Li-Esas son excelentes noticias Lucius-Mi señor quiere que hable con ellos o le envía alguna nota-Cuando se irían o llegarías allá-Ellos se irían para inicio de vacaciones de Pascua y los alcanzaría un día después-Ven antes de que te vayas Lucius te entregaré mi encargo-Así lo haré mi señor-dio una reverencia y se fue.

Draco les informo que si aceptaban su invitación así que en tres días se irían a china los tres.

Al llegar lo que más sorprendió al patriarca de los Malfoy fue ver a Severus siendo besado por Sirius Black.

Otra de las razones para ir es ver a Remus lo pudo ver hasta la comida.

El comedor de los Li es impresionante Remus se veía hermoso lleno de vida pero habla con un muñeco de felpa al ver su mirada Xiao Lang.

-Señor Lucius él es spiner es una creación de la reencarnación del mago Clow-se sorprendió.

-Vaya parece que spiner adora a Remus-dice el ojiverde-Y más desde que le dio chocolates sin azúcar yo creo que un poco más y le pide que se case con él-los dos se rieron se su chiste claro que el rubio mayor no sabía eso entrecerró los ojos su lobo era suyo una vez lo dejo ir pero no oh no eso sí que no además su lord no se molestaría ya que está facilitando el camino.

-Remus podemos hablar-Dígame Señor Malfoy-Remus soy Lucius dime así-Usted dirá señor-el rubio suspiro sabía que su lobo ponía distancia entre ellos-Voy a entregarle un encargo a la señora Li de mi señor es una oferta de paz lo mismo quiero contigo te sigo amando-Curiosa forma de demostrarlo dejándome cuando más te necesitaba-Remus tenía que hacerlo mi señor te hubiera matado-No importa ya estoy muerto mi bebe murió lo único que tengo es a Sirius y Harry que me ayudaron a no enloquecer-se dio la vuelta y se fue Lucius primera vez en años lloro por su culpa había perdido a su bebé el hijo que su amor le iba a dar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Draco y Severus fueron a buscar al rubio para reunirse con Yelan la escena que encontraron nunca la hubieran esperado el mayor toma una copa de wishky con lágrimas por su mejilla.

-Padre que pasa-pregunto preocupado-Hable con Remus-¿Que te dijo?-Yo lo maté yo lo maté-repitió-Lucius no te entiendo de que hablas-el ojinegro pregunto les dijo lo que hablo con el lobo y lo último que les dijo.

El silencio por lo dicho era tenso-Lucius-No Severus no hay nada que hacer-se oyó una palmada el rubio mayor y Severus veían al menor que le había dado una cachetada a su padre.

-Eso sí que no padre no te vas a rendir tu tuviste la culpa pero ahora lo afrontas el profesor Lupin me agrada y tienes que recuperar ese hermanito que perdí además tú me enseñaste que cuando un Malfoy quiere algo siempre lo consigue-lo abrazo y salió de la habitación el moreno solo le sonrió el rubio mayor seco las lágrimas asintiendo.

-Hablaré con Black para ver qué podemos hacer-fueron a la reunión con la señora Li ahí están también Harry Xiao Lang Sirius Remus les entrega la carta la leen deciden que lo pensaran antes de regresar a Londres les darán una respuesta.

Los días pasaron rápido el día del regreso llego con algunas sorpresas Eriol había llegado para verlos un par de días pero lo raro fue que casi no lo vieron sólo el día que se iba lo vieron mejor dicho lo cacharon con las manos en la masa o para ser más específico en el cuerpo de Draco.

Harry y Xiao Lang caminaban al jardín al dirigirse al lindo quiosco vieron unas sombras se acercaron un poco vieron a Draco junto a Eriol besándose y acariciándose los dos decidieron no molestar.

-Ahora se porque casi no los vimos mucho-Bueno Hiragisawa es muy raro-Si pues no importa no crees-le dijo pegándose a su marido-No para nada mientras se entre tienen no veo porque nosotros no señor Li- besando al ojiverde este se río.

Lucius empezó a cortejar a Remus mandándole unos deliciosos chocolates Sirius le dio permiso de cortejarlo con la condición de no hacerlo sufrir ya que si lo hacia lo castraría le hizo ver que lo ama pero tiene miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez y para vergüenza del castaño Lucius le pidió permiso a Harry para cortejarlo y este aceptó pues Sirius ya le había dicho la historia de ellos.

De Regreso en Londres

La lujosa mansión Riddle reunía todos los mortifagos esta había sido renovada digna para su señor-Dime Lucius que noticias me traes-.

-Harry Potter-Li junto con el Clan Li aceptan pactar una tregua en un lugar neutral con todos los medios para una transición pacifica-Me parece bien buen trabajo Lucius-Gracias Mi Lord-Dijeron dónde-Se propuso la confederación china o la Japonesa ya que son neutrales en los conflictos con las denominadas criaturas oscuras-Aceptable algo más-el rubio asintió puso un pensadero en el suelo donde hizo un hechizo para que todos pudieran verlo saco su recuerdo.

En la imagen se ve un elegante desayunador en el jardín.

-¿Que va a hacer en el día cachorro van de compras?-No Siri hoy tengo kendo-Aparte del entrenamiento especial con mi madre-Cierto Xiao voy a prepararme-se limpió la boca con la servilleta la dejo a un lado se retiró de la mesa.

-Van a entrenar en el exterior-dijo el animago-Si es lo mejor vamos-confirmo el castaño vieron cómo se paraba todos se dirigían a una plataforma en el centro del jardín.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Continuación del recuerdo

Minutos después apareció una hermosa e impresionante Yelan Li con ropas tradicionales chinas color blanco con vivos azules y enfrente de ella un también vestido con ropas tradicionales azul marino con dorado Harry Potter tomaron posiciones las espadas hicieron la más bella danza de movimientos fluidos pero letales al incrementarse el nivel de la pelea los rayos comenzaron a caer el símbolo de la plataforma creció con la energía liberada el emblema de sol la luna las estrellas las runas con un resplandor dorado y verde los rodearon los conjuros lanzado por la líder del clan son poderosos (así como cuando Li lanza los talismanes con símbolos cuando pelea con el trueno) uno de los rayos cae en la espada de Harry el cual dirige a Yelan el cual apenas bloquea con un escudo la pelea termina en empate unos minutos después.

Lucius está cerca de Yelan cuando Wein se acerca a ella.

-Gran entrenamiento señora-Si Wein su nivel se incrementa cada día la forma que controlo el rayo sin amuleto requiere de un gran control-Ya casi maneja toda su magia-ella sonrió.

-No mi querido Wein su nivel apenas está llegando a la mitad de su capacidad-Un digno miembro del Clan-Así es-dice la líder con una sonrisa el rubio mira al joven siendo felicitado a lo lejos la imagen se desvanece.

La mayoría de los mortifagos están contentos de la tregua porque después de ver esa pelea de Potter ni locos se ponen frente a él para morir por el golpe de un rayo pasan.

-Pueden retirarse-todos se van Voldemort vuelve a poner el recuerdo lo congela cuando Harry apunta su espada con el rayo-Marcado como mi igual me alegra Potter que no sea el único con un nivel alto de magia pero tu poder es impresionante es una pena que él come caramelos no te enfrente sería divertido ver su rostro al ser golpeado por ti-riéndose salió de la habitación del trono.

El día de la Fecha

Una semana después del regreso de vacaciones de Pascua la fecha se fijó para el encuentro entre Voldemort y Harry el lugar sería la confederación Japonesa ya que así no se tomaría que hay favoritismo si se hace en china así que el matrimonio Li viajaría a Okinawa donde se realizaría en una semana.

Harry preparaba su maleta pero en lugar de sentirse contento por viajar se sentía deprimido Xiao se alegró de ir a Japón talvez por ver a su antiguo amor unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro la mano cálida de su esposo las limpio lo tomo de la mano.

-Harry que sucede porque lloras no me digas qué no es nada te conozco-pero solo se agacho el castaño suspiro ya imaginaba por donde iban los pensamientos de su amado.

-Estoy feliz de ir a Japón pero no por la razón que tu loca cabecita cree amor-levanto la vista-Puedo ir con la tranquilidad que si la encuentro ya no voy a sentir nada ya que ya no la amo-tomo una de las manos del ojiverde la puso en su pecho-Tu sanaste mi corazón me mostraste el verdadero amor eres la persona con la que uní mi vida para siempre con la que vivo una luna de miel permanente-el ojiverde sonrió.

-Lo siento es que a veces pienso que no soy suficiente para ti-No sé de donde sacaste esa tonta idea eres inteligente valiente poderoso y hermoso-besando su cuello-Y el chico más deseado del colegio que es mi esposo-lo siguió besando desnudo y le hizo el amor despacio para demostrarle que sus palabras son ciertas como odiaba a los parientes de su esposo lo bueno que tanto Sirius Remus y el planeaban la venganza perfecta para esa gente.

Llegaron a Japón al amanecer pero tomaron un vuelo comercial a Okinawa se instalaron en el Hotel donde pasarían los días de las negociaciones se cambiaron ya que el clima es más cálido que en Londres.

Bajaron al restaurantes disfrutaron de la comida local salieron a caminar Xiao sabía que a Harry el turismo es lo que más le gusta ya le había prometido como regalo de graduación llevarlo de viaje a donde quisiera.

Las negociaciones fueron más fáciles de lo que esperaban ya que Kingsley había iniciado las reformas para las criaturas oscuras solo falta lo del secreto con los muggles el primer día se firmó la paz entre los dos magos más fuertes de Londres.

Los otros días salieron de shopping ya que les llevarían recuerdos a sus amigos y padrino.

Harry camino por un bonito parque donde sintió una presencia un hermoso león alado se acercó con cautela-Vaya sí que eres una especie muy rara-el león lo vio sorprendido el chico tiene un gran poder parecido al mago Clow le sonrió él es tan hermoso se podría decir que rivaliza con Yue pero su aura es tan cálida pero sus ojos son tan verdes y brillantes-Bueno señor león nos vemos que tenga un buen día espero volver a verlo a desapareciendo del lugar Cerberos se sorprendió después del mago Clow no espero ver a nadie tan poderoso sentía que debía de estar con él no sabía por qué cambio a su forma regreso con su dueña los cuales habían ido ahí por una actividad de la escuela.

Xiao veía la forma de mirar de su Harry sabía que ahora si era feliz de no llevar el peso del mundo mágico en sus manos el nuevo ministro Kingsley Voldemort y los otros dirigentes habían llegado a varios acuerdos hacer muchos cambios no perder las raíces del mundo mágico y no permitir que las ideas muggles nublen su buen juicio los hijos de muggles y mestizos criados fuera del mundo mágico tomarían clases de las costumbres y tradiciones de este como Halloween seria Saiman otro navidad seria yule entre otras como los solsticios de invierno y primavera también los rituales de sangre y una de la más importante la bendición de la madre magia.

Harry se había encontrado dos veces más con Cerberos pero este nunca hablo el ojiverde lo hacía por el antes de despedirse le dio unas ranas de chocolate-No sé si te gusten espero que si ten cuidado saltan adiós-desapareciendo como siempre el peluche una vez transformado metió las golosinas en su bolsa se fue también sintiéndose triste.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

La noticia de la tregua como de los cambios en el mundo mágico causan gran revuelo se explican punto por punto en el profeta donde hablaban de las nuevas disposiciones una de ellas Voldemort tomaría una parte importante ya que al ser el último descendiente de Slytherin tomaría un papel importante en la educación de Hogwarts como:

1.-En la forma de utilizar todos los tipos de magia sin importar de qué color sea.

2.- Los rituales de sangre que se fueron dejando fuera por las creencias muggles que tanto afectaron al mundo mágico ya etas se utilizan en la creación de lazos más fuertes con la madre magia.

3.-La reinserción a la sociedad a toda creatura mágica mal catalogada como oscura por miedo a que son más poderosas que los magos comunes.

La magia antigua es muy poderosa pero debe ser entendida desde sus raíces como son la naturaleza los elementos rituales de purificación todo lo que se consideró oscuro y no tenían la capacidad para realizarlo los miembros del wizengamoth serían sometidos a vertisuero para conocer sus intenciones reales como lo hacían en todos los gobiernos mágicos para la transparencia en su accionar.

Así como la derogación de las leyes que cortaron muchos de los derechos de estas en la sociedad mágicas hechas por magos prejuiciosos.

El rubio siguió con su plan de conquista le envió flores libros caros antiguos exclusivos de la biblioteca Malfoy chocolates finos lo llevo a cenar a los lugares más hermosos y exclusivos del mundo mágico y muggle.

Un mes después de la graduación de los chicos seria la boda pues Potter había sido muy claro le permitía cortejarlo siempre y cuando se casaran antes de vivir juntos o si quiera pensarlo acostarse sin estar casados, el rubio no le hubiera hecho caso si no lo hubiera visto luchar con Yelan amaba sus extremidades todas.

Había llevado al castaño a cenar a la India el amanecer lo recibieron en los jardines del Taj Mahal donde le propuso matrimonio con los primeros rayos del sol dándole un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante color ámbar que puso en su dedo.

-¡Oh Lucius! no debiste-Claro que si Remus esto y más mereces te prometo hacerte feliz y compensarse todo el daño que te he hecho-mientras lo abraza además el ojiverde lo hubiera torturado si no le daba un anillo digno ese maldito mocoso puede ser una piedra en el zapato.

El solo ver la linda sonrisa de su lobito vale la pena cualquier regalo como si él un Malfoy no pudiera darle lo mejor a su amor imperdonable.

Los últimos meses en el colegio no pasa mucho sin la amenaza de Voldemort con Dumbledore en prisión.

La vida de Harry es más tranquila por fin puede disfrutar de un año como merlín manda sin tener que correr por su vida solo preocupado por presentar sus exámenes finales aunque su cabeza está en otro lado más específicamente en los folletos que Xiao le dio para que escogiera el primer destino para su regalo, ya que el chino quiere viajar para que su amor conozca todos los lugares que quiera.

Decidió que su primer lugar es una playa ya que mientras estuvo en Okinawa no la disfruto como quería ahí no tuvieron que planear mucho ya que Severus tiene una casa con playa privada en Grecia donde sería su primer viaje de "Luna de Miel" como dijo su padrino.

El último partido de Quiddich llego a mediados de Junio la final es entre Slytherin y Gryffindor como siempre hay expectación pero este año a diferencia de los demás no está ese odio que el viejo instigo más bien una rivalidad deportiva normal la pelea en el campo es muy pareja solo hay una diferencia de veinte puntos entre ellos la pelea por la snich es férrea pero leal por primera vez en años el colegio de Hogwarts está viendo una digna representación de espíritu deportivo entre dos casas rivales al final el ojiverde fue más rápido al obtener la preciada pelotita alada.

El día de la graduación llego para Harry fue el momento esperado pues dejaba este lugar que tanto significo para su vida le dio alegrías, un hogar, conoció el amor desinteresado que su padrino le ofreció el mismo momento en que lo conoció, también el amor a la magia a aceptar que era diferente.

Ahora ya tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar una familia amorosa un gran padrino, un amigo inesperado en un rubio mimado pero sobre todo el amor del joven más increíble que la vida le dio la oportunidad de amar Li Xiao su esposo, amigo y amante.

Yelan una mujer estricta pero amorosa que quiere lo mejor para ellos, las cuatrillizas por supuesto, Mei Li.

Por supuesto Luna, Neville, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, Charly con quien puede contar en cada momento de necesidad.

Por supuesto sus incondicionales y padres sustitutos Sirius y Remus que lo aman por el y no por ser el niño que vivió.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Después de la graduación y la boda de su padre Draco pasa unos días con su padrino y tío Sirius gracias a todos los cambios en el mundo mágico el conocer otra cultura le gusta más la china que su país nunca se imaginó que se haría tan buen amigo de Potter el misterioso Eriol Hiragisawa que conoció en la casa Li sintió una gran atracción asía él tanto que los dos días que estuvo el misterioso joven en china esa vez no pudieron dejar de besarse cada que se veían, en las vacaciones de pascua la reencarnación de Clow le propuso matrimonio claro que aceptó no era tan tanto como dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el mago que enloquece sus hormonas.

La boda fue en la mansión Clow en Londres fueron invitados varios de los sly los Li por supuesto, Tomoyo, su padrino y esposo, su padre lo entregó orgulloso de que su primogénito se casará por amor y contento.

Después de graduarse Harry en sus vacaciones en la playa, los duendes le enviaron la propuesta de negocio donde explicaban paso a paso su plan de trabajo lo primero la reservación de los pandas podía ser protegida por los magos si ellos aceptan que se comparta con algunas creaturas mágicas como hadas de invierno unicornios ya que como el territorio de los pandas es grande seria triplicado el lugar con la magia esto podrían prosperar las otras criaturas no serían un riesgo para ellos ya que las hadas y unicornios son de loa más dóciles del mundo mágico contentó con las noticias decide ir a ver a los de la reserva la ventaja es que varios son magos y otros son squib lo que facilita las cosas al hacer el trato esa reserva cuidara a los animales mágicos ayudara a su reproducción y cuidado.

Los pandas han reaccionado bien a los otros animales ya que pueden sentir su serenidad y saben que no los quieren cazar con los hechizos antiguo muggles se reduce mucho la caza de esos bellos animales las hadas ayudan mucho con la fertilidad de los osos bicolores su dieta se ha ampliado a bambú mágico el cual es más nutritivo que el normal haciendo sus defensas más resistentes.

Además del hecho que es una zona rica en metales y piedras preciosas donde obtienen una gran ganancia teniendo beneficio las dos partes.

Con el paso de los meses las cosas empiezan a asentarse en el mundo mágico los cambios son beneficiosos las magia empieza a fluir más en varios rituales de agradecimiento a la madre magia la taza de niños squib ese año bajo casi un cincuenta por ciento demostrando que los rituales le daban el balance al mundo mágico.

En esos meses tanto Sirius como Severus habían decidido no tener hijos sabían que no estaba hechos para ser padres, Sirius había puesto a Dora como la sucesor de la segunda rama de la familia Black a la que tenía derecho por su madre y Harry seria su heredero ya que lo había adoptado como hijo después de su graduación.

Severus había decidido que su heredero seria Draco ya que era el único al que había amado como hijo a lo que Lucius no se opuso dejando que lo adoptara por sangre no tuvo muchos cambios solo el contorno de sus ojos se oscureció dándole una mira más misteriosa.

Blaise después de la graduación se desparece por un tiempo sin dar señas de vida apareciendo meses después con una Luna sonriente embarazada.

Theo se comprometió con Neville después de la boda de su amigo rubio.

Todos reunidos en el jardín de la mansión Li celebran el cumpleaños 18 de Harry el cual sonríe pues esta pleno con una gran vida, una familia amigos lo que siempre deseo pero pensó que no tendría por las maquinaciones de un viejo loco ahora eso está en el pasado sonríe.

-Harry eres feliz-le pregunta su esposo.

-Como nunca pensé que sería Xiao te amo-.

-Yo igual amor-besándolo deslizando sus labios con suavidad por su mandíbula luego baja por su cuello ama sentir como se estremece su ojiverde cuando lo besa así.

-Te tengo un regalo-lo ve extrañado el castaño.

-Es tú cumpleaños yo soy el que debe darte uno-el moreno niega con una suave sonrisa.

Le entrega un pergamino el cual abre ¿que podría ser?, sus ojos se abren. –Esto es cierto-pregunto con impaciencia.

-Si ayer me lo confirmaron-.

-¡Sii!-grito el castaño toma al moreno en brazos dando varias vueltas a lo que se ríe.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el animago.

-Harry esta embarazado de un mes y medio-contesto su esposo.

-Voy a ser abuelo-cantaba el animago a lo que su pareja solo rodo los ojos ante sus payasadas.

Todos lo felicitaron las cuatrillizas empezaron a hacer planes sobre ropa, cunas, y todo lo necesario para el nuevo miembro de la familia Li-Potter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Solo para decirles que solo faltan dos capítulos para terminar con esta historia gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Xiao nunca había sido una persona impaciente siempre ha tenido ese control sobre sus emociones a aprendido a tranquilizarse en las situaciones que así lo requieren pero ahora simplemente no puede ver a su Harry con su hermoso vientre abultado con su bebe dentro ya quiere tenerlo en sus brazos saber a quién se parecerá si sacara los bellos ojos de su amado o su desordenado cabello negro ahora con reflejos azules ya que desde Sirius lo adopto tomo ese color su cabello y sus ojos tienen reflejos azules hielo haciéndolo ver más hermoso.

La habitación del bebe esta arreglada con todo lo que puede necesitar sin contar que al lado los Black-Snape se mudaron a una hermosa mansión para estar cerca de su hijo, le ha dado las gracias varias veces a su madre por animarlo a seguir con su vida lo que permitió que conociera a Harry la persona más amable desinteresada y llena de amor que nunca imagino que día a día se esfuerza por mostrarle que no se equivocó al a verlo aceptado.

También en estos meses su hermana ha hecho maravillas con la medicina del clan al ayudar a recuperar casi en un 80% la lucidez de los padres de Neville, la siempre fuerte Augusta con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció este milagro para darle una segunda oportunidad a su hijo y nuera en tener una mejor vida junto a ella y su nieto también el bisnieto que viene en camino.

El esperado día llego Xiao sostiene a su esposo en la cama ayudándolo dándole fuerza para traer al mundo a su bebé-Señor Li puje con fuerza-con un quejido Harry sentía que ya no podía más se sentía tan cansado llevaba horas en la labor pero al oír el llanto de su bebé supo que valió la pena.

-Déjame verlo Xiao-dijo ya mas dormido que despierto su esposo asintió sentándose con él envuelto en una suave manta blanca con un conejo bordado lo vio la personita más hermosa del mundo con unas manitas pequeñitas que acaricio con cuidado su cabello café oscuro como el de Xiao piel blanca como la suya tendrían que esperan un mes para ver qué color tendría pero era de los dos.

-Descansa en un rato llegaran todos-sonriendo asintió de inmediato se durmió por el cansancio mientras su esposo acunaba a su hijo besando su cabeza despeina agradeciéndole todo lo que ha traído a su vida.

Varias horas después el moreno despertó más descansado viendo una figura borrosa se tallo los ojos viendo a su papa Sirius-Hey Siri y…-.

-Lo mande a dormir cachorro estaba cayéndose de sueño cuidándolos a los dos-dijo un poco preocupado-Gracias-realmente agradeció el gesto.

-Mañana vienen todos les dije que estaban agotados fueron muchas horas de labor así que descansa Sev y yo nos haremos cargo si peros aprovecha que voy a sacrificar mi siesta de belleza por ti-hablo solemne.

-Te quiero Siri papá-Yo igual cachorro-.

Harry veía como todos cargaban y besaban a su Shisuhi Li-Potter, Xiao como el orgulloso padre lo llevaba con todos para presentarlo.

-Bueno por lo menos no saco el horrible pelo Potter-.

-Oye mi pelo no es horroroso tiene personalidad propia-le contesto al rubio.

-Síguetelo diciendo Potter y un día te lo creerás-.

-Sabes un día te puedes arrepentir de insultar mi cabello talvez uno de tus hijos se enamore de uno mío y terminaría con el cabello Potter te imaginas rubio despeinado-se rio de la cara horrorizada de los dos Malfoy aunque uno de los tres si le gustaba la idea.

Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que Sakura no se sentía segura de lo que sentía por el Li Shaoran a un principio fue su rival en la recolección de las cartas con el tiempo mientras las buscaban surgió ese sentimiento cariño atracción pero no amor como lo sentía por Yue con el tiempo comprendió la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Esperó a terminar su año escolar había decidido ir a ver a Shaoran a China para hablar con él tanto su hermano como Yue y Tomoyo la acompañarían pero no le habían dicho nada Kero les dijo que le hablaran con la verdad pero Touya negó pues ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencia de no haber enfrentado al chico desde el principio como debió hacerlo.

El vuelo fue un poco largo Sakura se sentía nerviosa vería a Li después de mucho tiempo el trayecto a la casa fue tranquilo en las puestas respiro para darse valor toco fueron recibidos por el mayordomo.

-Señor Wein buenas tardes-Señorita Kinomoto buenas tardes a que debo el honor de su visita-He venido a ver a Shaoran estará-El joven Li está entrenando gusta esperarlo aquí o ir al jardín-como se sentía ansiosa contesto que al jardín iría, el mayordomo los llevo sabía que se ella se llevaría una gran decepción pero no podía hacer nada el destino estaba echado.

El jardín como la vez que vino se veía hermoso a lo lejos vio a dos personas peleando se veían varios rayos luego explotaron al contacto con el piso tanto Yue como Kero se transformaron en sus formas para protegerlos de las ondas expansivas de la explosión el cuerpo del castaño voló varios metros cayendo con fuerza en el suelo la chica corrió para tratar de ayudarlo.

-Shaoran estas bien-él se extrañó al verla en su casa después de tanto tiempo se levantó un poco mallugado la castaña se sorprendió que estuviera tan alto casi de la estatura de su hermano la bruma que se formó empezó a menguar dejando ver una figura que caminaba a ellos se oyó la voz-Creo que me excedí-dijo pero la única que no entendió fue la castaña pues no habla inglés.

Yue, Touya y Sakura detallaban al joven hermoso que salió de la bruma este les sonrió-Hola Tomoyo tiempo sin verte-hablo en japonés ella le sonrió volteo a ver a su esposo-Te lastime-No ya me acostumbre a tú poder-le regreso la sonrisa.

Regresando su vista a los recién llegados-Así que eres una creación del antiguo Eriol interesante-dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos el ojinegro a lo que le sonrió.

-Touya supongo Eriol me hablo de ti y respondiendo a tú pregunta lo conozco porque está casado con un amigo-el alado solo levantó la ceja Clow casado eso no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

-Vamos tomemos un té supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar-dio unos pasos lo vio le sonrió al pequeño muñeco-Hola quieres un chocolate-el león solo asintió aturdido que hacia este joven en china y en la casa de Li.

En una habitación del té se quedaron Xiao y Sakura, los demás fueron dirigidos por el mago a la terraza donde se sentaron con un movimiento de mano apareció un servicio con té galletas y pastelillos de diferentes sabores los dos jóvenes como los guardianes se sorprendieron nunca habían visto la magia así solo los seres de Clow.

-Pero sírvanse esta delicioso-les ofreció el moreno.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-.

-Yue mejor que nadie deberías saber que Clow pertenecía a una sociedad secreta mágica-.

-Así que perteneces a ella-asintió mientras todos comenzaron a servirse té el ojiverde notó que el león solo se sirvió cosas dulces.

-Nombraste a la reencarnación de Clow de donde lo conoces-.

-Ustedes saben que estoy casado con Xiao Lang-asintieron-Después de casarnos vino de visita congeniamos ya que nuestras magias son muy parecidas me ayudo a que Xiao pudiera manejar mejor su magia para asistir a mi colegio en vacaciones invitamos a un compañero ellos congeniaron empezaron a salir luego se casaron ustedes son como sus contra partes-.

-No nos parecemos ellos son de Clow y nosotros somos de Sakura-Yue tu no perteneces a la card captor perteneces a Touya-dijo paciente el ojiverde.

-Soy el guardián de las cartas-replico testarudo suspiro esto no sería fácil de explicar.

-Cuando fueron sellados por Clow se mantenían de la magia que dejo en el sello hasta que su nueva dueña los acogiera pero eso en realidad no sucedió-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-rugió kero a lo cual volteo a verlo sonrió.

-Sabía que había más en ti-el león pareció avergonzado.

-Verán al ser juzgados pasaron a ser propiedad de Sakura pero el trato no se completó ya que al irte quedando sin magia trataste de suplirlo con comida pero te fue imposible sostenerte con solo eso-.

Los ahí asintieron pues era cierto-Nunca se preguntaron por qué Clow procuraba más a Yue-.

-Él era su favorito-gruño el león.

-No Cerberos la realidad es que al ser luna depende de una fuente para poder sobrevivir la magia de Clow hacia eso con Sakura no sucedió ya que fue su hermano él que cedió su poder para que pudiera vivir ya que ellos están unidos en más de una forma sentimental como mágicamente Touya su magia no despareció al sedería a Yue se debilitó pero no la perdió-miro directo al ojinegro el cuál confirmo lo dicho asintiendo.

-Él es un contenedor no la puede usar pero puede darla con lo que cerró el contrato con el guardián por lo que Yue pertenece a Touya como Touya pertenece a Yue son uno ahora a diferencia de Cerberos que él es su propio ser al ser como un sol solo depende de sí mismo que es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo ya que tu magia no tiene otra-los guardianes se sentían aturdidos se supone que dependerían de la magia de la card captor lo cual no era así como era posible.

En otra parte de la mansión Wein les sirve el té a los jóvenes ya que Harry se lo pidió mientras el atendía a los demás visitantes.

-Y bien Kinomoto de que querías hablar-ella se sintió un poco extraña de ser llamada por su apeido ya que ellos se tuteaban pero respiro.

-Sé que no hemos hablado ya que estaba confundida me aferre a que amaba a Yukito pero ahora sé que no es así vine porqué-.

-Es muy tarde muchas cosas han pasado-Lo se pero-el suspiro tenían que hablar claro su vida había cambiado para bien.

-Hace casi tres años y medio yo regrese a Japón te vi con ese chico no voy a mentirte me dolió-ella se agacho ya que no pudo verlo a los ojos-Tú hermano me dijo que no estabas segura lo entendí te di tiempo y espacio pero no me contéstate a mis carta ni llamadas fue como si no te importara me hiciste a un lado ya había pasado un año y medio tenía que ver mis opciones en la vida pues la brecha entre nosotros ya era imposible de sanar espere a tener respuesta tuya pero no hubo nada-tomo un poco de té-Yo como futura cabeza del Clan Li tengo responsabilidades que tengo que cumplir, contraje matrimonio llevo más de un dos años casado mi compromiso con esa persona ya existía desde antes de conocerte entre nuestras familias pero se dio ya que tú diste pauta para que se llevara a cabo había pasado mucho tiempo yo tenía que seguir con mi vida no podía esperar a que te decidieran si es que algún día lo hacías, Harry es increíble me complementa te preguntarás como termine casado con un hombre pues su bisabuelo conocía a mi familia hace mucho tiempo se ayudaron en el pasado con el fin de estrechar lazos hicieron un contrato matrimonial que yo acepté-termino.

-Yo lo siento Shaoran no fue mi intención obligarte a hacer parte de un matrimonió obligado-.

-No Kinomoto no fue obligado mi madre me dio opciones yo simplemente las tome decidí casarme con él no me arrepiento ya que es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido-dijo con una gran sonrisa lo que oprimió el más el corazón de la castaña.

-Él es como Hirasigüisawa un mago te va a caer bien pueden quedarse en nuestra casa-.

-No se sentirá molesto por mi presencia-negó con la cabeza.

-Harry es la persona más comprensiva del mundo sabe que mi corazón solo le pertenece a él ya que como se lo dije al aceptar el compromiso lo acepte para seguir adelante hacer mi vida junto con la suya-.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos se detuvo unas voces la hicieron girar se acercó oyendo con claridad.

-Entonces Cerberos porque solo comes dulces-Ha me gustan-oyó una risita.

-Pero no crees que los disfrutarías más si comes también comida balancearías tú magia.

-Clow varias veces me dijo lo mismo-.

-Pero no le hiciste caso, tu forma falsa es tan pequeña como Spinel-en respuesta se transformó.

-Me gusta tu forma verdadera pasas mucho tiempo con esa forma-asintió se volvió a transformar.

-Ya veo no gastas más energía así-.

-Aun principio no porque la magia de Clow seguía latente pero después una vez declarado guardián de la card captor me di cuenta que necesitaba más magia para mantener mi forma pequeña pero como hace un rato nos explicarse que tanto Yue como yo no terminamos con el contrato mágico con Sakura ahora se porque quemo tanta magia-.

-Si estuvieras aquí me gustaría verte en esa forma siempre eres impresionante-termino diciendo el joven siguieron por el pasillo mientras la persona salió de las sombras entro por la primera puerta que vio.

Wein oyó la puerta abrirse vio a la señorita Kinomoto.

-Puedo servirle señorita Kinomoto-Señor Wein puedo hacerle una pregunta.

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarle-¿Cómo es el esposo de Shaoran?-sonrió el hombre mayor.

-El joven Harry es un mago poderoso el como usted no sabía que tenía magia pero a diferencia suya la acepto con todas las consecuencias que están tenían cargo a su corta edad el peso de un mundo mágico el peso de dos nobles casas también el cumplimiento de un contrato hecho por su bisabuelo no importa que se le pusiera enfrente siempre lo enfrentó-ella agacho la cabeza esa era la diferencia ella prefirió esconderse no enfrentarlo dejarlo pasar ahora lo había perdido al hombre que ama.

-Gracias señor Wein-salió de ahí a la habitación que le habían dado se acostó tenía que pensar.

En la tranquilidad de la noche todos dormían bueno casi todos Sakura observó a su prima dormir sabía que su hermano y Yue también lo hacían suponía que Shaoran y su esposo lo hacían no se equivocaba ellos fueron los primeros en dormirse ya que los entrenamientos los dejan agotados, Sirius secuestro a su pequeño Shisuhi por el día por suerte ese día.

Viendo las estrellas en el cielo piensa en todo lo que ha pasado no puede culpar a nadie más a que a ella por ser una cobarde su hermano se lo dijo que se arrepentiría si no hablaba con el mocoso no hizo caso y ahora no había marcha atrás el no estaría con ella nunca más por lo que pudo ver el esposo de Shaoran hablaba con Kero de su magia ella nunca se ha preocupado por los sentimiento de su guardián cerro los ojos lágrimas caían sin poderlas detener.

La mañana era hermosa soleada en el desayuno la castaña se acercó a -Shaoran crees que pueda hablar con Eriol es importante-el asintió una hora más tarde el ojiazul atravesaba la chimenea seguido de un guapo rubio una sonriente Nakuro apareció feliz Touya fruncido el ceño viéndola que se acercaba, pero para su sorpresa se siguió de largo a abrazar al ojiverde mientras veía bufar al mocoso también se sorprendió Kero por esa acción ya que ellos sabían que la creación sentía una atracción por el hermano de Sakura.

-Hola es un placer verlos-dijo el pelinegro azulado Yue Touya y Kero lo vieron un poco receloso a la reencarnación de Clow este solo les sonrió pero la que hablo.

-Harry que bueno verte me aburro Spinel no me hace caso-dijo dramática el castaño solo rodó los ojos siempre se ponía así cerca de su esposo.

-Lo que sucede es que Nakuro está celosa que Spinel este con mi papá-sonrió el ojiverde pues Remus tenía cinco meses de embarazo tanto Lucius como Draco están felices del nuevo integrante aunque Eriol le dijo que ellos también podían encargar pero el rubio contesto que era muy pronto para ser padre.

La pequeña pantera negra tiene una gran afinidad con el castaño aunque Lucius a veces se pone celoso pero no dice nada pues las hormonas de su amor están al limité se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Malfoy mientras que Eriol y Draco en la del oriental en Londres.

-Dime pequeña Sakura para que querías verme-ella frunció un poco su ceño ya que le dijo pequeña cuando son de la misma edad.

-Puede ser en privado-el asintió fueron a una habitación donde se sentó el joven mago.

-Dime que es lo que te preocupa Sakura-respiro para tranquilizarse ya que esto era muy importante para su vida.

-Eriol es verdad que Kero gasta más energía ahora al permanecer en su forma falsa-la vio serio.

-Si tú no aceptas tu misión por lo que limitas tu magia asía Kero-.

-Espera eso quiere decir que también Yue le va afectar y pasara lo de la otra vez-dijo angustiada.

-No ya que la magia que recibió de Touya los unió en más de una forma-.

-¿Más de una forma?-pregunto curiosa.

-Cuando Clow sello las cartas para dejarlas que tú las tendrían lamentablemente no has cumplido con el contrato y tú hermano pertenece a Yue tanto mágicamente como sentimentalmente-.

-Así que son como uno-él sonrió confirmando-Ya veo-camino por la habitación volteo a verlo decidida como nunca lo había hecho la actitud de ella lo desconcertó un poco después de lo que le dijo no sabía que pensar el mago.

En la otra habitación Touya veía que el mago que le causo muchos problemas a su hermana se comportaba tan diferente con los otros dos chico al rubio lo veía con adoración y al moreno con admiración y cariño como si fuera su hermano después de que este regresara de hablar con su hermana la cual por cierto no había regresado se preocupó pero como Eriol dijo que en unos momentos ella vendría no le quedo más que esperar se acercó al serio guardián de la luna.

-Estas celoso-le murmuro al oído del guardián lo miro con indiferencia aparente-No solo que este es tan diferentes a mi antiguo creador que casi no puedo creer que eran la misma persona-.

-Sientes celos de cómo ve al chico rubio Yue esta celoso-contesto el pequeño Kero-el guardián de la luna lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tomoyo veía como actuaban cada uno en esa visita, su primo Touya trataba de analizar a cada uno de los ahí presentes pero sabía que el que más le intrigaba era el esposo de Shaoran ya que como ella había deducido todos giraban a su alrededor como si fuera un verdadero sol y gravitaba su alrededor noto como Yue el siempre impasible guardián sentía celos del joven rubio ya que este era la persona que su antiguo creador ahora no podía dejar de ver con adoración Kero perecía tan disperso no lo había visto nunca así pareciera que añorara algo fuera de su alcance y su prima sabía que estaba devastada ayer lo vio en sus ojos aunque todos sabía que pasaría era una lección que debía aprender siempre debes enfrentar lo que te viene no esperar que solo se arregle.

Sakura respiro profundo abrió la puerta esto no podía seguir así su decisión fue tomada no había vuelta atrás era lo mejor entro se apenó un poco ya que todos la veían les dio una pequeña sonrisa camino directo al esposo de Shaoran, el castaño fruncido un poco el ceño al igual que Draco pero una mano se posó en su brazo la mirada de su esposo lo hizo detenerse de avanzar asía el gry el ojiverde solo ladeó un poco la cabeza intrigado por lo que quería la joven.

Se dio valor respirando profundo-Sé que eres un gran mago por lo que me han dicho que has enfrentado muchos retos y los has superado cosa que yo no he hecho por lo que estoy pagando pero no quiero arrastrar a nadie más en esto así que he decidido que esto es lo mejor-saco un libro rojo con un gran sol en la portada-He hablado con las cartas sobre mi decisión tú eres la personas que puede darle lo que necesitan además-se volteo asía su pequeño guardián.

-Kero te debo una disculpa nunca me interese por tus sentimientos o necesidades siempre he sido solo yo lo lamento pero sé que con Harry estarás mejor él te puede dar lo que yo nunca podre-le dio una sonrisa triste.

Puso el libro de las cartas en las manos del joven inglés-Sabes que olvidarás a Kero las cartas pero siempre tendrás ese vacío-le dijo el ojiverde.

-Lo se los olvidare con el tiempo pero es lo mejor yo no puedo ser tan egoísta como lo he sido no las uso un día desaparecerán será peor-dijo con convicción.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente y tú Kero-No-dijo el guardián al mago.

La luz ilumino a Harry al pequeño guardián como al libro el color del libro cambio de rojo a verde esmeralda al desaparecer la luz Kero tenía su forma real de un gran león alado todas las cartas tenían sus formas tanto Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura, Kero, Yue, Eriol y Xiao Lang podían ver los cambios en los atuendos los que tenían rosa habían cambiado a rojo varios como bosque y otras tenían combinaciones de verdes en estos básicamente tenían los colores de las cuatro casas del colegio repartidas n las personalidades de estas.

Sakura y los otros habían regresado a Japón esa misma tarde ya que no había más que decir o hacer.

Habían puesto hechizos alrededor de la mansión para que todas las cartas pudieran andar libre por los terrenos por ejemplo bosque se había convertido en un enorme árbol que están a un costado de la mansión

Relámpago y vuelo como eran de las cartas con gran tamaño ellas estaban en la mansión de Sirius y Snape ahí mismo en china donde podía estar sin ser molestadas ya que la magia del lugar los dejaba ser libres.

Lluvia y Flor ayudaban a Neville en su invernadero para el crecimiento de las plantas mágicas.

Sombra era feliz en la mansión Price ya que es tan grande siendo un castillo casi tan grande como Hogwarts también tiene un pequeño bosque que puede recorrer la ven bien la manada de thersales que ahí habita.

La carta borrar Lucius le encontró un buen uso ya que esta borro la maldición de unos objetos prohibidos que el rubio poseía prácticamente limpiando la mansión Malfoy de objetos oscuros y también varios magos requirieron sus servicios.

El temperamental carrera se convirtió en la mascota de Severus (según Sirius los dos son iguales de geniudos).

Pelea y fuerza entrenaban con Harry y Xiao Lang.

Las cartas podían andar en sus formas por toda la mansión o la de Sirius ya que están juntas ahora se sentían útiles ya que el ojiverde siempre les buscaba un uso ya sea en el mundo muggle o mágico para sorpresa de muchos Draco se encariño con Kero en su forma de león alado siempre diciendo que no tenía nada que ver con los leones sino los grifos orgullos animales alados.

Cambio le gustan estar mucho en el colegio haciendo que los alumnos lo tocaran cambiándolos de cuerpo por eso los jóvenes siempre cuidaban que tocaban aunque a todos les gustaba caer en la trampa del escurridizo camaleón al que tardaban hasta dos días en hallarlo.

Dulce le gusta estar en las cocinas de colegio.

En la vacaciones de verano Xiao, Harry y Shisuhi fueron a visitar a Charly a la reserva de dragones donde grande y pequeño encontraron su lugar en el mundo mágico al encoger a un dragón chino que estaba herido así de ese tamaño lo curaron con facilidad e hicieron las reparaciones de su habitad así que el ojiverde les pregunto si se querían quedar ayudar ellas asintieron cada mes el domador las llevaba a ver al moreno.

Ha pasado más de un año desde que Harry se convirtió en el guardián de las cartas Clow la mayoría están ayudando en el mundo mágico solo algunas permanecen con el casi constante así como las que están en la casa de su padrino Sirius y su esposo Severus.

Eriol está satisfecho ya que su antecesor nunca se imaginó que sus cartas serían tan felices pues se sienten útiles queridas y valoradas por un joven que les dio un motivo para sonreír.

Harry ve los terrenos de la mansión Li donde puede ver como su familia creció tanto su esposo, su hijo, sus amigos, sus nuevos padres y sus cartas que corren libres por todo el lugar.

Sonríe pues es abrazado por su esposo siente unas manitas en su cabello volea viendo esa cabecita castaña como Xiao los rasgos son una mezcla entre los dos los ojos son como lo de él verde con motitas azules le da una bonita sonrisa desdentada su vida es completa ahora.

FIN.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han hecho un comentario o un follow o favorito les agradezco sus críticas tanto buenas como las que no me ayuda a mejorar mis historias.


End file.
